The Arcadia Chronicles: In principio
by Iron-Tyrant
Summary: Ragnarok has come and gone. Surtr Plunged his sword into Gaea and the world fell. In a last act of desperation the gods sent their children to a new world so that they could all begin again. Unfortunately this new world is already inhabited and is a brutal one. The children of the gods will have to fight for this new home and for the chance to save all that is left.
1. In Principio

I have redone this chapter to clean up typos, spelling and pronunciation. I have expanded the lore and rewritten some parts to make it flow better. Sorry this wasn't a full update.

* * *

A work of Maester Gerrad Cafferen.

This is the culmination of all the information the citadel holds concerning the great power in the lands of Essos.

In 0 A.C, strange ships coming from far off shores started appearing in the Summerset sea. It is unclear how theses ships managed to arrive as there are no landmasses known west of Westeros. However what we do know is that the passengers of the ship where the refugees of a fallen civilisation. Comprised of several 'tribes', these people would settle in the lands where the old free cities once stood and name this new land Arcadia.

While the arrival of Aegon Targaryen is considered one of if not the single most defining moment in Westeros's history. Another, potentially even more important event to world history came during the exact same time Aegon sent ravens to every king in the realm demanding pledge's of allegiance. From the sea came ships. Ships containing a people fleeing the destruction of their world, a world very different to our own.

It started slowly at first, then in vast numbers, people from a unknown land came and began to settle in the lands of Essos. These people would become known as the Jaesidañe by the local population. High valyarian for 'Demigods'. A name coated in irony as it was the only thing that these new people left of the old Valyrian civilisation. We call them by the land they named, Arcadians. Their story is a bloody one, a story a war, devastation and worst of all, change. The conflict that surrounded the foundations of the Arcadian civilisation is often considered the bloody climax to the century of blood.

Nowadays the civilisation has become known as simply, the League of Arcadia and it is unquestionably the most powerful in the known world. Leaders in learning, art and culture, their technology is sophisticated enough to put to shame any of Old Valyria. Its culture is not like that of any in the Seven Kingdoms. The society is a martial one, though not a all like the barbarian styled society the Ironborn have. From a young age all children of the arcadians, regardless of sex and birth are educated in matters of language, history, science and war. The league is a freehold and the people choose their own leaders on a frequent basis in elections. Though to the Wildlings they would still consider it slavery.

 **The Old Tribes:**

the Arcadian people are divided into four major 'tribes' for lack of a better word. To a outsider the people are almost indistinguishable but in Arcadia tribal origins are one of the most important aspects of life as each tribe has its own gods, language history and culture. A useful way for a outsider to interpret this tribal system is how Andals and the First Men ethnic groups view each other in Westeros. However one must remember that this comparison is only based on simple similarities and does not give a complete picture as to how the 'tribes' play a role in Arcadian life.

 **The Greeks**

Perhaps the most prestigious of the tribes on account of the fact that most of the founding heroes of Arcadia where Greek themselves including none other that Perseus Magnus (Percy the Great). Its is this tribe that holds the most influence in the creation of modern Arcadian culture and politics. Though in reality much of the structure and foundations of the civilisation come from the works of the second major tribe of the Arcadians. At the end of the day the greek way of life is apparent in all of the major cities in the league. The Greeks are leaders in architecture, philosophy, art and learning in the league, with that power they financially dominate the other tribes in Arcadia. It is this power that the Greek hold that causes the divides in Arcadia society as the other tribes feel sidelined by their fellows.

 **The Romans**

Duty. If you could some up a people in one word it is duty. According to the historical documents that the citadel has have had the privilege of reading, the Romans of old where of critical importance to the defence of the Arcadians. Where it not for the military might and sacrifice of the Romans the Arcadians would never of managed to survive. Interestingly enough the old documents and records also indicated a feud between the greeks and romans. If this feud did exist it is long gone now. The two tribes are so close and intermixed with each other that the boundaries between the two tribes have disappeared and the it would seem that the two tribes are now one great Greco-Roman tribe. Today the Roman people uphold their duty to the state and make up a disproportionate portion of the Arcadian leagues armies.

 **The Egyptians**

On the surface the tribe appears to be insignificant in Arcadian society. However this tribe is interweaved through the civilisation to such degree that the Egyptians actually play a integral part in the day to day running in state affairs. It is the Egyptians that run the places of healing known as houses of life. It is the Egyptians who hold a monopoly of the teaching of magic. The Egyptian people along with the romans who form the administration of the government. It is also rumoured that the it was the Egyptians who created the long rumoured spy network of Arcadia. In fact some have theorised that the king own master of whisperers, lord Varys was in fact a former spy of the Egyptians.

 **The Norsemen**

Finally the supposed lost tribe of Arcadia. The norse men within a few generations since the inception of the Arcadian League departed the main land and settled on a new island in the shivering sea as they felt that their way of life was being threaten by the Greco-Roman culture that is prevalent on the mainland. The Island itself is a interesting case in and of itself. Its sudden and unexplained creation resulted in giant tidal waves that nearly levelled Lorath. The Norsemen play little interest in the goings on with the mainland and keep to themselves on the Island of Sannligrvegr. Most of the time the norsemen stay out international politics, though they will aid the league in times of war. In battle, the norsemen are a formidable force. Though they lack the battle tactics of the greek or the tactical organisation of the romans, the norsemen more than make up for that in ferocity and bravery.

 **Major Cities:**

Alexandria

Capital of the Republic, it is the centre of trade and commerce. Holding the Great university and library of the same name, the Serapeum. The city is at the heart of the nation holding the senate, a vast harbour and a lighthouse that would dwarf the high tower in Oldtown. The city is vast, having a entire portion of the city be full of temples dedicated to all the gods yet still be so large as to have this the second largest population in the league. Located at the mouth of the Rhoyne, the city is built using materials taken from the ruins of Volantis. Unlike Volantis which was described in the old texts as a sweltering cesspool of squalor and crime for the most part with only the wealthy city quarters being splendid, though still swelteringly hot. Alexandria is a beautiful city, from the housing of the common people to its great Odeon's. Thanks to superior city planning, the city stays at a comfortable temperature despite the hot climate.

Persepolis

Former capital of the Republic (until Perseus II moved it to new Alexandria) and a important city located in the middle of the Rhoyne river. A large city it is the main junction in the empire. The saying 'all roads lead to Persepolis' comes from the fact that all major highways (What the Arcadians call large roads) run through this city. Founded by Percy Magnus and the first settlers of demigods and magicians. It holds a simple shrine to where the crew of the Argo ii landed. Its location on the Rhoyne river makes the city inexorability wealthy. As the Rhoynar free cities depended on mother Rhoyne, so does Persepolis. The river and its tributaries are pack with the traffic of merchant barges, laden with goods, all of which go through the city of Persepolis

Constantinoplis

Founded by the great grandson of Percy and Annabeth the wise, Constantine. This city was built facing the step-stones towards Dorne. This city is the main point of trade between Westeros and the Republic. It holds direct control of the step-stones and as such regulates a significant amount to trade because of it. Many a war has been fought by the republic and its neighbours for control of this area including Westeros, yet each attempt has failed to break the cities monopoly in that region. This city is in theory the most powerful of all the cities as it boasts a vibrant economy and the largest population in the league. The walls of Constantine defend the city from the east and the sea protects the city from all other directions. Those walls are impenetrable, not only because they are strong and high but because the they layout of the walls makes it difficult for siege weapons to make their way through.

Carthage

Built upon the ruins of the former free city of Pentos. The city is the second biggest point of trade between the Republic and Westeros. Facing Kings landing, the city has the magnificent port called a Cothon. This city holds control of the bulk of the Republic fleet. Kings Landing was once almost completely destroyed by this fleet and all kings since that time are only all too aware of this fact. The Cothon itself is a marvel of engineering and architecture. The port is capable a manufacturing ships and a incredibly fast rate. Only the Armoury of Braavos is able to produce ships faster (though the Arcadians claim it can only due to Arcadian ships being more sophisticated). The vast trade links that the Arcadians have cultivated depend on Carthage for continued existence as Carthaginian merchant and naval fleets are responsible for maintaining them.

Roma Secundus

This City that is rapidly growing in power and influence. The city was once a military outpost for the league. Eventually a small community developed around the fort comprised of the families of the soldiers. Situated on top of where Old Norvos once stood, the city in recent years has made a meteoric rise to prominence. Some believe that if it continues its growth at the rate it is growing now it will quickly over take the cities of Alexandria and Constantinopolis. The city is built on several hills. Each hill dedicated to one of the political institutions of the city council. The river Noyne runs through the city and food brought in on said river to feed the rapidly growing population.

Athenai Nova

Originally just a temple to the goddess Athena. The priest pilgrims and temple minders quickly formed a settlement around the Parthenon (the temples name). To better protect against the essori wildlings that plagued the temple guard at large wall formed around the town. The rest as they say is history. Now Athens is a small but a important city based on the axe. It enjoys a close trade relations with the Ibbenese and the Norsemen of Sannligrvegr. The giant templed dedicated to Athena on a large hill called the Acropolis, supposedly where Malcom Pace wrote his works on science and magic.

Nidaros

The biggest settlement on the island ofSannligrvegr. The city serves as the capital of the semi-independent Norsemen nation. The city of Nidaros is less of a city in a traditional sense and more of a citadel. Settlements interweave around the mountain that the citadel is mounted on. The main hold is partially carved into the rock of the mountain top. In this city the some of the most legendary Rune-blades have been forged. The Island itself is east of Skagos and west of Ibben, the land is harsh but beautiful and is rich in mineral wealth which allows Nidaros to rival the cities found on the mainland. For the most part, the people of Sannligrvegr live in smaller fortified communities rather that large cities. Sannligrvegr is different to the mainland of Arcadia in every sense as they practice a very different set of customs compared to that of their continental cousins.

 **The Great houses:**

The Arcadians have tended to arrogantly look down at most of the customs that are found here in blessed Westeros. However inevitably certain practices done here in the mainland have been taken up by the usually proud people of the Republic. The main practice that was adopted was the noble houses system of words and sigils that our own prestigious nobility used to identify themselves

House Perseid

The Perseid dynasty is the greatest of all the houses of the Republic. Founded by the legendary Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase and their children. The Perseid's are considered the first great family and are a well respected because of it. While the Republic does choose their own leaders, the Perseides family have been frequently the chosen leaders of the proud nation. More radical members of Republic society have, on occasion, to promote this family as the Royal family of the league as a way to ensure stability. This is a motion that has put this family under uncomfortable political pressure and the target of many assassins. Never the less, despite innumerable threats, this family has survived. The blood of great leaders flows in their blood as the Perseides have produced many of Arcadia's greatest leaders in times of Crisis, where the government is dissolved and a temporary dictator is elected.

Words: The first, the last, the eternal

Sigil: A large grey owl in front of a golden trident on a sea blue background

House Aeneas

Founded by the descendants of Jason Grace or Jason Augustus and his wife Piper McLean, the fair. This family is known for the union between two of the major peoples that comprise the republic. The Greeks and the Romans. With their union Greeks and Romans became ever more united and have almost become a completely homogenous group. There ties with House Perseid only moves to increase their power and influence though their historic rivalry has on occasion moved from a friendly contest to more aggressive hostility. Never the less the family has progressed with its power growing steadily throughout the years, never reaching the same heights as the Perseides but never experience the same lows as them either. Their seat of power is focused in the city of Iolcus.

Words: Risen from the ashes

Sigil: A flaming heart in the middle of a lightning storm

House Leonid

According to legend, Leo Valdez or Leonidas the engineer managed to release the goddess calypso from her eternal prison. She gave up her immortality and wed him, their children became the first members of this house. The family is a powerful one. Many of the greatest of the republic's inventions come from this bloodline as well as many a great many magicians who lead nomes of the Egyptians are of this family. Their seat of power is the city of Syracuse. On the step-stones island of Scilly. The city while small is the centre of industry. The inventions produced by this house have propelled the wealth of this house to eye watering heights.

Words: To fight or work, we are ready

Sigil: A bronze dragon

House Tarantine

Comprised of the descendants for Frank Zhang, the changeling and Hazel Levesque, the swift. This family has been responsible for the defence of the republic's borders from the violent dothraki. The Tarantines have produced some of the best archers and cavalrymen in the world. One of the more compassionate families in the republic. The Tarantines always have been stalwart defenders of the common man regardless of their origins. This stance has often costed them politically on numerous occasion, however the Tarantines have time and time again refused to comprise their principles in the game of politics. The popular support from the people due to the compassionate nature of the Tarantines have more that helped the family on multiple occasions. The houses seat of power is in the city of Taras, located south of the Qohori forests.

Words: Ride with the wind

Sigil: A gold Cataphract on a white background

House Attalids

This family ancestors are of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. This family while usually outside the political system they are a incredibly wealthy family, rivalling even the Lannisters wealth. As Travis was supposedly a son of the god of traders and messenger and Katie was according to myth the daughter of the goddess of agriculture. The family has naturally have deep roots in farming and trade, making them expectationally wealthy. Unlike most houses, this houses seat of power is not focused on a city but rather a large estate in the lands of Macedon. A well connected family, their influence is felt in lands within the league and without. It is rumoured that both the Tyrells and the Lannisters attempted to into the House via the members of the family located within Westeros's only for the Attalids to reject them, a serious blow to both families prestige and one the are most keen on covering up.

Words: Our land, our history

Sigil: a caduceus with two cornucopias on either side

House Lacedaemonid

The Children of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez. This family is perhaps the most warlike of the Great families. While the Republic maintains strong martial traditions, the Lacedaemonians are far more aggressive than the rest. Founding the city of Sparta, the family takes pride that under their rule over the city has managed to produces some of the finest soldiers that fill the ranks of the leagues armies. The Agoge universal education program was the creation of the Lacedaemonians with the oldest centre of the Agoge being in the city of Sparta itself.

Words: Now our enemies rest

Sigil: a corinthian helmet with a electric spear going through the middle on a red background

House Ptolemy

A unusual case as the noble house is made up of two families. The first of Carter Kane and Zia Rashid, the second of Sadie Kane and Walt stone. The families will appearing on the outside weak are actually a house that rivals House Perseid in influence and power due to it being one of the only major house that is Egyptian in origin and so have the backing of the Egyptian people. The family power has occasionally surpassed the Perseides though never for long. The family are formidable magicians, the most powerful magic users in the league have come from this house. The families seat of power is in Alexandria

Words: Of the sea, the land and the sky

Sigil: the Per Ankh

Clan Scylfing

Another unusual case in the Great House that are part of the republic. This family is more concerned in taking part in the rule of the republic semi-independent holding in Sannligrvegr, a island that mysteriously appeared in the shivering sea shortly after the Arcadians appeared. Comprised of the descendants of Daniel Holden, the bloody and Emily Miller (Emily Ironsides). Clan Scylfing is based in their stronghold at the top of Nidaros. The greatest of the Norse clans, they exert considerable influence over the other clans which is why they are considered so important that the other great houses try to cooperate with them.

Words: Live great, die better

Sigil: A black warship on top a grey background

Clan/House Varangoi

A house that consistently works to keep the Norsemen and the rest of the league together. The family has a mix of both norse and roman ancestry. It is a fairly new house. It only was officially recognised as great house only one century ago. However its origins lie in the founding of the city of the city Londinium Nova. It boast a proud and lethal fighting force called the Varangian guard to which they have no equal in battle. Their seat of power in Londinium is the main point of contact between the Norsemen and the rest of Arcadia. They appear to have a mix of both Roman and Norse ancestry which puts the house in a precarious position as they are largely seen as outsiders to the rest of the tribes in the League.

Words: Don't wake the beast

Sigil: A white wolfs head on a blue background with twin peak mountains at the bottom

 **Government:**

The League of Arcadia chooses its leaders in a custom called a 'election'. All citizens are expected to vote for a individual to represent them in a large council called a senate. The senate has overall authority in all matters of state. Here the new polices and laws are written and chosen. The various consuls, praetors, quaestors, censors and the Princeps are chosen by the people and lead senate business.

The individual cities of the league have their own system. Each city has a council headed by Counsellors who is lead by the highest amongst them called the head Counsellor. The council is subservient to the senate but for the most part has complete control over their respective city.

 **The Parties:**

There are Political parties that occupy the senate. Each one is made up of a group of likeminded senators all attempting to win control over the senate to enact the ideals in the League. The idea of political parties of Volanitne origin but the Arcadians assert that the idea came with them form their old world.

The Optimates

The conservative faction within the senate the Optimates represent the need to preserve and maintain the old ways of the league. They have at times pushed for military expansion however recently they have reduced their stance to better fit public opinion.

The Populares

The populist faction within the senate the the populares are concerned with changing the political system. Often with radical ideas such as handing more power over to the cities and reducing the influence of the senate.

The Mithrades

the Radical bloc within the senate the Mithrades are concerned with the complete centralisation of power in the league. Currently attempting to push for the creation of a new body which would hold more power that the senate and the dissolving of the city councils.

 **The Army and Navy:**

As stated before the society of the league is a martial one with children form a young age being sent to the Agoge, a state funded school, to be taught among other things the ways of warfare. As such the league has very little difficulty in assembling large hosts in times of war. On top of that due to the tense political situation the league faces, the league has standing army always ready to on the borders to repel Dothraki raids war bands and pirate raids. As well as potential war against any of their neighbours such as the empire of New Ghis or the free city remnants.

The Legions

Main infantry arm of the Leagues army are made up of the legions. Legions made up of six thousand foot soldiers. Each legion is split into ten cohorts which are to split into six centuries which have a hundred men each. Each legionary is equipped with a large round shield called a Aspis. A longsword called a spatha, a short sword called a gladius, the soldiers main weapon the spear called a spontoon and the legendary Arcadian armour set known as the Lorica thorax (lorikion Thoraxii). Plate armor of superior quality to the ones found in the mainland. The legionaries are well trained and can fight in a tightly packed phalanx or in looser formations where individual skill determines if one lives or one dies.

The Tagmata

Making up most of the league of Arcadia's army. The cavalry wing of the army is spit up into multiple regiments of cavalry called tagmata. Each tagmata is spilt into ten bandon or cavalry squadrons which are further split down into cavalry wings known as kentarchiai. Each cavalryman is called a cataphract, they too wear the heavy armour the legionaries wear and are armed is a similar fashion except for the spear which has been replaced with lance called a Xyston. The League likes to make use of the tagmata as a hammer which obliterates the opposing force in a lighting charge. Followed by the slow and unstoppable march of the infantry legions.

The Auxilia

Legions and Tagmata comprise the core and backbone of any Arcadian host. While the heavy infantry and cavalry are extremely powerful and are usually enough to defeat most opponents, Arcadia commanders make use of Auxiliary cohorts to provide a level of flexibility to their armies. Auxiliary cohorts are made up of specialised troops with specific roles on the battlefield. Auxiliaries are varied in their roles which provides commanders with increased capabilities such as light infantry, archers, crossbowmen, scout cavalry and stealth troops.

The Navy

While most of the wealth of Arcadia is produced with in its own borders. Trade with the rest of the world is of critical importance for the continued wealth and prosperity of the league. Trade with Moraq, Yi ti, Westeros and the Summerset isles allow the Arcadians to sell their goods in exchange for great amounts of treasure and what few rare goods that they themselves are incapable of manufacturing themselves. Control of the seas mean that the Arcadians keep their colonial assets in

Sothoyros where exotic goods such as vanilla, coco and coffee are grown. Arcadia protects their worldly interest with its massive fleet. The great of Arcadia is the mightiest in the world. Powerful enough to challenge both the Iron fleet and the Bravosi armada combined. While the Arcadia fleet is smaller that the Iron fleet, its ships are far more sophisticated. Armed with cannons and wildfire siphons, The arcadian fleet is able to destroy most fleets at a distance from their trireme galleys. If the enemy survives that, then the Arcadians make use of their most unusual tactic. The Trireme rams the enemy ship, on purpose.

 **Religion and Gods**

In the League the Arcadians worship a wide pantheon of individual gods. Each pantheon is typically worshiped by its respective 'tribe' though there is some overlay between the Gods and their worshipers. Likewise it is not uncommon for various individuals make regular offerings to the separate pantheons. While each pantheon is distinct and separate from the other pantheons, it is believed that the gods share the heavens. The conflicting origins of the world is explained as a result of the gods departure from their old world.

 **The new races**

Throughout known history there have been stories of many races that have existed from when man was young. The children of the forrest and the giant. Stories of races other than man are typical throughout the world and its peoples. The Arcadians are no different. What is different about the Arcadians is that their races still exist and co inhabit with them in their lands.

Saytrs and Fauns

The goat men as they are more commonly known as. They are a race of intelligent beings that inhabit the forests of Qohor. With goat legs and occasionally horns on their heads the Stayrs are automatically noticed in a crowd, though they are rarely seen outside of the League. A timid and shy race at first glance, their true might is shown when they, on rare occasion give battle. Due to their anatomy the Stayrs are naturally quick and agile making them superior skirmisher and scouts. Outside of battle the Stayrs often tend to the fields of the countryside and surprisingly efficient farmhands.

Centaurs

The horse folk of the league they are a proud and disciplined people. For the most part that is. Making up the light cavalry section for the army and couriers in peacetime. The Centaurs appear like men until past the waist where their more equestrian nature becomes blindingly apparent. The Dothraki see the centaurs with a mix of hatred, disgust, respect and admiration. A strange mix to be sure but nothing is simple with the Dothraki. Centaurs prefer to live in their own nomadic communities becoming a even rarer sight than the elusive Stayrs despite the two races living in the same communities

Cyclopes

the most monstrous folk that the arcadians brought along with them. Cyclopes are giant, one eyed men with incredible stomaches and even more incredible odour. The more common of the races to be seen in Arcadia. The Cyclopes typically are seen in the mines and quarries that span though the painted mountains and the hills of Norvos. The Arcadians prefer to make use of the Cyclopes superior strength to extract the minerals found in the earth lift incredible weights with more dexterity that what a crane could provide. That strength however is rarely used on the battlefield as the Cyclopes lack of discipline makes them poor soldiers for the Arcadian way of battle.

Nymphs

A most incredible race of almost entirely magical creatures. The Nymphs are made up of many species and represent many different aspects of nature in which the creatures are bound to. The most rare of the creatures to be encountered by outsiders the tales told about them are some of the best known in the world. The Nymphs are beautiful maidens who wander nature and very easily seduce men. Arcadians are often known to partake in 'festivals' and 'celebrations' to the gods of pleasure, young Arcadian men typically. The less said about the matter the better.

Dwarves

A races who's name apply describes their appearance. Dwarves, as their name implies are a short and stout race of man like culture is matrilineal oriented, with the women being held in high esteem compared to them men. Spending almost all of their lives underground in their strongholds in the painted mountains, the velvet hills and the hills of Norvos. Most of the mineral wealth of the Arcadian is produced by the Dwarves making the people invaluable for the continued existence of the League, even if Dwarves are rarely seen above ground.

Elves

Perhaps the rarest the new races to be witness by anyone. The elves are tall man-like creatures with sharp pointed features and pointed ears. Precious little information is know about these strange people other than they keep to themselves and everything about them is beautiful, from their appearance to what they produce. Even within the League of Arcadia, the elves are a enigma. It is believe however that the elves do not live with in the Leagues borders and instead have made their home in the Kingdom of the Ifequevron. What caused the elves to leave the League is a mystery.

The tomes that could be filled about the various races that the Arcadians brought with them could fill a library. What was covered here is only some of the more important creatures who play a major part in Arcadian life. Giant eagles, Pegasus, Griffons, Harpies, Wargs, Hippocampi and so many more make up the Arcadians own unique creatures that where introduced into the lands of Essos.

* * *

Authors note.

This is my first ever real fan-fiction. Its not really a story at the moment. I just wanted to flesh out the world that I am going to create. The idea itself isn't mine I got the idea from the author Miko 56 and the house Hellanese series. Unfortunately those stories have been taken down however I just wish to give a shout out. The Next stories that I want to publish are going to be about the seven plus a few extras on their journey to found this great (but flawed) civilisation. Im also thinking about creating a story with the characters of game of thrones and their interactions with a super state of such power that their power plays seem insignificant to it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A brave new world

 _The path of the Argo II- The tale of the first Arcadian discovery of our world. Crewed by the legendary founding heroes of the Arcadians, the Argo II would be the ship that would explore the lands of Westeros and Essos for a suitable home. Today the tale is told to children as a story of adventure and discovery, in reality the voyage was a desperate one. One must remember the crew where fleeing a world that had just been ravaged by war that they themselves where warriors in. On top of that the crew had no idea if they would actually reach a land worth settling in._

 _-from the migration period: an analysis of the resettlement of the Proto-Arcadians_

0 AC

Percy's eyes slowly opened to the gentle sun seeping past his cabin window. The sound of the sea was quietly drifiting into his room

He felt the second occupant of his bed breath softly on his chest, quietly asleep. It was usually Annabeth to be the one to wake up first in the morning but something about being out in the sea had recently caused Percy to slowly be coaxed out earlier and earlier out of bed.

Percy reached to check the time on his watch before deciding there was no point. Time was warped in the place they where in. The 'place in between places' is what James Prince said, the Argo II resident Norse Viking.

Thinking about it, James was probably still on the top deck on guard duty. Percy figured that since he was already wide awake, he might as well see how the others where doing. If they where awake that is. Besides he was kinda hungry.

With extremely slow and careful movements he gently tried to disentangle himself from Annabeth's sleeping form. The cold air hit his body the moment he exited the warm bed causing his bare skin to go pale. Still Percy was hungry and was already awake so he powered through to reach a fresh set of clothes and tidy up the ones that where haphazardly tossed around the bedroom, his and Annabeths.

There was once a time when he wouldn't even consider missing out of a opportunity to stay in bed longer with his girlfriend but he'd had plenty of opportunities to do so for the near month long voyage so in his mind it wasn't a major loss.

"what time is it" Annabeth said in a sleepy tone. Percy turned to face the now half awake girlfriend of his.

"It the crack of dawn. Gonna go out to get some breakfast, you want any?" Percy said in a hushed tone. The room wasn't that sound proof as rest of the crew had awkwardly informed them. Usually after Percy and Annabeth had... left for some private time.

She shook her head "You go ahead, i'm going to get some more sleep".

Percy left the room to find some food leaving Annabeth to catch up on some sleep. I wasn't like the two did much sleeping last night. Percy had reached mess hall when he had heard footsteps from above. Probably James, Percy had passed his empty hammock on the way to the mess hall. The seven had offered the Norse Demigod one of the empty rooms as Jason was sleeping in Pipers room and Annabeth was in Percys but he had refused, preferring to sleep in the Pegasus stables. Strange choice but he supposed it was a lot similar to sleeping on a viking longship.

Percy had just made a bagel sandwich when he heard Leo come from around the door with a cheerful whistle. "What are you so happy about?" percy asked with a month semi full of bagel. "Dude, didn't your mom teach you to eat with your mouth closed?". Leo spoke without thinking. He immediately regretted opening his mouth after realising what he had said.

Percys mood quickly turned sour. Thinking back to his mom and stepdad. They like almost all mortals did not survive the destruction of Gaea and the fall of all reality in the climatic end of Ragnarök. It had happened months ago but the whole memory was still fresh and still very painful.

"Oh shit. Percy i'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I only...". Percy cut him off "Its fine, I know you didn't mean to. Just drop it okay". Leo nodded quickly and desperately tried to change the subject. Thankfully Percy beat him to it.

"I think James is awake, we should probably go see what he's up to". Leo followed Percy and spoke in mock irritation. "great the pirate at the helm of my ship, he's probably trying to steal the crystal in my astrolabe!"

"I heard that!" came a ever so slightly disgruntled voice from above deck. Leo and Percy went up stairs to find a 17 year old boy in jeans, trainers, a blue T-shirt with Norse runes on it and holding a large two handed dane axe.

"Such nice things you say about me Leo" James spoke with his unmistakeable sarcastic attitude.

Percy couldn't help but be amused by the banter by both Leo and James. James and the rest of the Norse demigods just the latest of revelations to Percy that the mythological world was bigger than they first thought. First there where the greeks slightly more aggressive cousins, the Romans. The magicians of Egypt who did anything but pull bunnies out of their hats and then there where the vikings. People who actively went _into_ monster lairs, not to save the world but because their was loads of loot worth taking.

"Wait where you up all night?" Percy asked James, interrupting the playful argument between him and Leo.

"Nah. Only up a few hours earlier that you, I like to look at the stars"

"Anything interesting?" Leo asked with mock interest.

"Yes I did actually" James retorted with a scowl. " the stars where the same as last night.

Leo couldn't help himself "Oh wow, i'm almost wetting myself with excitement"

James let off a sigh before turning serious. "i'm not joking, ever since we've been travelling the stars where completely different since we were travelling out of our world. Now that the stars are the same it means that we're at a new world."

That caught Percy's attention. "how can you tell? We're at sea and even I can't tell where we are".

"After we left the giant sea that surrounds Midgard we travelled through the boundaries of the nine realms and went through the stars. Each time the stars in the sky where completely different to the time before". James said in a tone devoid of any humour. What he had just said seemed to mean something to Leo but to Percy the whole lot of it was complete gibberish.

Leo this time was the one asking the serious questions "Okay thats is interesting to hear but you didn't answer Percy's question, at all, like you completely glossed over it".

"I can read the stars, its kinda what we vikings do. You know, travel by ship using the stars to navigate. Then steal everything that isn't nailed down".

By the time James had finished talking Leo had already raced over to the Argos control panel and started fiddling with the Astrolabe and a Archimedes sphere. "James your right. The Astrolabe is doing something. I don't understand any off it but its not spinning like crazy anymore".

"We should probably wake the others up then" Percy then finally stated.

James suddenly cringed "Can you please get Jason and Piper, last time I did they didn't lock the door when they were..."

"Stop it right there, they're my best friends I don't want to know" Leo cried out quickly stopping James from continuing.

Carter was eating breakfast as the group meeting was called into session. They were all sat around a table in what used to be coach hedge's cabin. The group of greek and roman demigods where there with Percy and Annabeth at the head of the table with Jason, Piper and Leo on the opposing end. Himself and his sister where facing the Norse demigod James who sat facing them on the other side of the table with the romans Hazel and frank sitting behind him.

These little meetings where a infrequent occurrence to discuss the voyages progress and situation. The crew of the Argo II communicated to the rest of the demigods and magicians still on the dying remains of their old world. Carter and Sadie reached into the Duat drawing more and more of the magical power into reality. Jason then manipulated the steam coming out of a boiling kettle into a cloud above the table before hazel tossed a coin into it.

The could suddenly transformed into a clear image of several of the main leaders of the war survivors. Reyna was foremost amongst them, she looked in a state. Her armour was dented and missing a few sections in most places. Her hair was loose and her eyes had the look of a person who was on the verge of dispair. The Camp Half-Blood head Counselors looked no better.

The crew all looked at their friends with understanding sympathy. Reyna summoned what little courage she had left and spoke "last night we where attacked by a army of Draugr". James let out a sharp hiss.

"How on Migard did you defeat them. In my experience you have to wrestle the leader back into his own grave for them to stay dead"

Reyna shrugged "I don't know about wrestling but punching the leader until he fell into a bottomless chasm seemed to work"

James let out a low whistle and looked at the praetor with a new found sense of respect " Nice work, you sure your not a viking?"

Reyna let out a half chuckle "I'll take that as a compliment thanks. But we have bigger problems to deal with. The world is growing more unstable as we speak, just last week parts of Paris sunk into the ground and the waters of Long Island are clogged with icebergs. We cannot stay here much longer".

Jason then spoke up "Well on that subject, we think we've arrived at a new world. The navigation equipment has started working again and we've spotted life in the sea."

"That is good news. We can begin the evacuation process immediately"

Annabeth jumped to her feet at that information. "You can't be serious. We're still unsure if this world is capable of supporting us, or is safe to colonise. We haven't even found any landmasses yet"

Frank who had remained silent for most of the meeting then started talking. "Praetor, this is a bad idea. We need more time to explore"

"Thank you centurion but I have no choice. The situation is dire, there have already been riots. I have thousands of demigods, magicians and clear sighted mortals to feed and only so much food. If we wait any longer we won't have enough food to make it to the new world". Reyna's voice was close to breaking. The desperation in her tone was unmistakeable.

Suddenly the Iris message became distorted before collapsing completely."damn it, we lost the connection with the Duat" Carter said in a annoyed tone. "its getting harder and harder to communicate with the gods incapacitated like this".

The group sat in silence for a long time, trying to process what they had heard. Suddenly the stakes where higher than they already needed to be. If they didn't find a place to settle then all that they had left, friends, family and loved ones were all doomed to die a slow death. Annabeth was the first to break the silence.

"whats the situation with supplies? How much long can we continue this journey?"

Frank pulled out a clip board and started going over the ships inventory.

"If we continue consuming supplies at the rate we be out of food in two weeks time. But if since we found sea life we may start using them as a supplement for our food stocks".

"What of the other supplies, are we running low of any of those items?"

Franks faces suddenly turned a bright red and he started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. James leaned over to see what frank was so uncomfortable about. When he saw what was the matter his face started to contort in the manner of someone trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"Well, whats the matter?"

Frank looked pleadingly at James to break the new but he just shook his head

"I'm sorry Frank but i'm not the ship quartermaster, this honour is solely yours". Frank let out a sigh before speaking.

"Were also running low on medical supplies. The ones related to birth control in particular"

Sadie then started to laugh with James as the two couples who where sharing cabins cheeks started to turn red.

"really guys"

"I don't think we can supplement those with sea life"

"di immortales"

"wait, can you hear that?" Hazel then spoke up. The Crew turned silent.

Piper shot up "I can hear it too"

"Seagulls!"

The crew stopped what they were doing and started to cheer.

Leo was first out the door and onto the deck where the seabirds where flying above them. The rest of the crew quickly followed behind him, cheering as they went. Off in the distance the sight of a large tower slowly rising out of the sea greeted them. As they moved closer rest of the city appeared before them. A vast city made of stone, built on the coast and criss-crossed with tiny islands connected with bridges made of rock.

It was hard not to smile, after such a long trip, the sight of dry land was truly wonderful to see. Leo took the helm of the Argo II and started to plot a course towards the city Harbor. The inital stage of their journey was over, now to find a place where they could settle. Maybe the locals would be okay with them settling within their own lands?

* * *

 _The lands of Westeros are a turbulent place. All those petty kingdoms all squabbling for the scraps of power. Even when they're not fighting amongst themselves they attempt to invade outlands. How many times do we have to drive them into the sea before they realise our superiority. We have magic and cannons for the love of the Olympus, what do they think they were gonna do. Honestly the Empire of New Ghis is more stable than them lot._

 _-Quote from Leonidas IV of scilly, elected Princeps in the year 75AD_

* * *

Authors note

Sorry about the length of this chapter I was intending it to be a little longer but I felt as it make more sense chapter wise for the group to explore Westeros is the second chapter and have the first set the stage.

Writing with so many characters in one go is annoying. It makes dialogue so much more difficult to write but honestly I think I can work around it it. As for questions.

Yes, I am going to make this story.

This story is going to be about the creation of the League of Arcadia so set during Aegon's conquest

I am going to write a story about the League set in the time when A song of ice and fire takes place. I think it will be interesting seeing how the demigods arrival in the past has effected things in Westeros

Malcurius003: Well things aren't as simple as they first appear, the consequences of the end of the world have not all played out yet.

German bear: Believe me I know where your coming from, I have already planned on how that is gonna play out later on.

Until next time (hopefully by next week) bye and tons of thanks for the positive reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New discoveries

 _The origins of house Perseidae lie with the heroes Percy Jackson. The man who united the tribes of the Proto-Arcadians and led them into the lands of Essos. It was Percy who cast the down the Qohori horned god in battle. At least according to legend that it. His wife Annabeth was the one responsible for the design of almost all of the Arcadian cities despite their construction taking place years after her death. In fact there are still many cities that where designed by her but have yet to be built._

 _Percy and Annabeth settled down in the city of Persepolis and built in what became known as the palace of Knossos. There they raised a family which would become the future members of one of the most powerful families in the known world. Nowadays the Perseidae are spread out in many different cities and hold much power, however the city of Persepolis named after the original Percy is still their stronghold of power, even if its glory days as the capital are gone._

 **0 AC**

The Argo II slowly moved into the docks of Oldtown. The ship itself stood out from all the others, its Trireme design made it stand out from the more medieval styled ships that occupied the harbour. The moment the craft had come into visual range of the harbour it drew the attention of the port authorities. The crew of the Argo II could already make out individuals dashing to and from the city docks. Heavily armed and armoured individuals.

"Any thoughts on this new world anyone?" Percy asked out loud.

Annabeth scanned the ships surroundings, analysing the harbour with the intensity of a supercomputer. "This city looks like its from the middle ages of Europe".

That caught peoples attention. "Any possibility that we could of went back in time?" Frank asked.

"No, this city doesn't look like any city from our world" Annabeth replied with uncertainty in her voice.

Leo was making the last few course corrections on the Argo II, moving the ship into a space on one of the docks. The groups could see a small contingent of what appeared to be medieval soldiers moving towards the Argo. A well dressed individual was at the head of the 'welcoming party', Annabeth could only assume that he was some sort of representative for whoever these people where.

The armed group of soldiers waited for the crew of the Argo to stop and disembark. A gangplank was dropped from the ship onto the port causeway. Leo and James worked on the ships anchor and moorings as the rest of the crew was making their way to dry land.

"Lets hope these people speak english" Carter said from the back of the group. The demigods murmured in agreement.

The well dressed man moved forward to speak, flanked by his guards. " I am Braeden Brackwell and I am responsible for the goings on of Oldtowns harbour and docks. State your business here and explain why you brought a warship to here. Are you with that Targeryan Lord who landed a week ago?"

 _'Well at least they speak english'_ Annabeth thought to herself. While she had no reason to lie about the groups origins, telling them the whole story would probably be too much for this Brackwell person to understand.

She stepped ahead of the group to speak. "I am Annabeth Chase and these are my friends, We mean you no harm, we are just vagrants making our way through the world"

The man calling himself Braeden Brackwell twisted his mouth in disgust. "You speak out of turn woman, learn your place and only speak when spoken to"

That got Annabeths temper flaring. Her hands balled into fists. She was ready to give this man a piece of her own mind. Behind her Percy had body was tensed and ready for a fight, his Wolf Stare was focused venomously towards Braeden and his guards.

Before things got out of hand, Frank, Hazel and Jason quickly got in front of their more hostile friends.

"Okay, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, i'm Jason. We've been at sea for quite sometime now so we're all a little restless but what she says is true"

The dock representative didn't look convinced or impressed. "Your ship is off a design that i've never seen before. You don't look or sound like your from Westeros and you haven't answered my question about your allegiance to the Targeryan"

Jasons demigod battle reflexes were starting to kick in. He noticed the way the guards hands where slowly reaching for their weapons. Jasons mind to note of how the guards body language was tensing up and even under all that armour, he could tell that they were about to attack.

"No, honestly we don't know anything about this lord you keep talking about, we don't hold any allegiance to anyone"

"I find it hard to believe that, within the span of a week foreigners from far off shores appear on our land and apparently have nothing in common with each other. You keep saying you have no allegiance to them so let me ask you, which kingdom are you from"

The question threw Jason off. While he had plenty of experience dealing with negotiations as praetor of New Rome and as a senator, lying and making up stories had never come naturally to him. With Annabeth and Percy still fuming he needed to get the situation under control quick or first contact was going to be bloody. Realising he was out of his depth here he gave up on trying to talk to this asshole and try a new tactic.

"Pipes, your up".

"thought you'd never ask" she said with a smile, she was enjoying the whole drama. Unlike her boyfriend she knew she could get a handle on the situation before it spiralled out of control with her charm speak, the power that she was intending to use right now.

"it's like my friends said. We're just vagrants, we move from place to place never settling down for long. We're just going to stretch our legs and gather supplies before going on our way. Are we allowed in?"

Braeden and his guards where swaying like drunkards, eyes unfocused. He barely managed a weak nod before moving out of the way. "Welcome to Oldtown"

Jason was smiling. "Next time, we let Piper handle talks". Piper walked ahead with a smug look on her face.

The docks of Oldtown was a hive of activity. Hundreds of ships where docked at the harbour disgorging their crews and cargo onto the port. Merchants and fishermen scurried to and from different stores, selling and collecting goods. Shop keepers shouting about what they where selling as dockworkers operated the cranes and carts unloading the heavy crates of produce off the many cargo ships. The crew of the Argo II couldn't help notice that occasionally, a passer by would stop and take notice of either the strange ship in the harbour or the strangely dressed teenagers in front of that ship.

"Okay before we all dart off anywhere we need to take stock of the situation" Carter said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement, having calmed down after what happened at the dock. "Agreed, we need more supplies to refill what we've got left on the ship and we need to learn more about this world"

"How are we going to get supplies, we don't have any money that they would accept" Hazel stated with a look of concern.

Piper turned to Hazel with a small smile. "I think I can convince a few people to make a generous donations".

Carter winced. The thought of stealing was not something he was comfortable with but it had to be done. "alright Piper take what you need, but don't focus on one shop"

"alright, no ruining peoples livelihoods. Got it. Anyone want to help?" Percy looked up "I learnt a few things about 'borrowing' when I was on the run from the Gorgons. I could help" Piper beamed, "great, me Percy and Jason will go shopping then"

"Pipes, don't I get a say in what I do" Jason said with a smile. "Nope" Piper responded, emphasising the P.

Carter couldn't help but chuckle at his friends "We also need to know more about this world. From what I can gather, its similar to medieval Europe but we need to know more. A lot more"

Percy spoke up "asking around is probably a bad idea"

Sadie looked confused "why not?".

"They already think we might be spies, asking for information will probably confirm their suspicions."

Carter almost cursed, Percy was right. While Piper charm speak had given them time, it wouldn't protect them forever. "Right in that case, it looks like we are going to have to eavesdrop on a few conversations"

Annabeth shook her head "thats not going to be enough, eves dropping is unlikely to give us what we need . What we need to find a good source of information"

Percy looked a Annabeth with a smile. "got a plan?" Annabeth smiled back "of course, Any mercantile city is going to have a place to store their records. I say we go have a look".

"you do know that if they think we might be spies, reading all their records is going is defiantly going to get them mad." Percy pointed out

"not if I don't get caught" Annabeth smiled and pulled out her yankees cap. Sadie started smiling too, this sounded like something she could enjoy "count me in" Sadie said to Annabeth. "Me too" hazel added. Not out of a sense of enjoyment but because she felt obligated to.

"Okay Annabeth, Hazel and Sadie go infiltrate the city archives. Piper, Jason and Percy will go and 'acquire' some more supplies. James and Leo will look after the Argo and Frank?"

everyone turned to face Frank who had been quiet for most of the conversation.

"i'm probably going eavesdrop on the people in charge of this city"

"How do you know where they are?" Hazel asked

"I reckon if I was a proud noble lord, I would live in the giant tower in the middle of my city"

Everyone looked to the giant tower that dominated the city skyline. Carter grinned "good call, I think i'll go join you"

* * *

Novice scribe Byrant waited patiently in his stall in Scribe hearth in the Citadel. Today he had already read three letters for a few of the townsfolk. Sold a few books to a wealthy merchant. Now he was waiting for his next customer. Out of the corner of his vision he saw a trio of strangely dressed women. Two blonde hair girls, he assumed that they where sisters, the taller one being the eldest. And a dark skinned girl. _'Must be a dornish girl'_ Byrant thought to himself.

The eldest walked up to him. She smiled sweetly at him. Byrant looked at the girl, tall and beautiful, easily prettier than any of the reachmen noble maidens that the poets and bards kept raving about. She talked to him and listen to what he had to sat. Finally a woman who appreciated his superior intellect. Not like the rest of his family who cast him out to the citadel, denying him his birthright and inheritance.

Annabeth was cringing internally. This guy was a absolute bore. Annabeth assumed that the guy had experience talking to girls. On the one had it made it easy to give her maps and books detailing the known world. On the other hand it was embarrassing to pretend to flirt or listen to the guy. It wasn't helping that Sadie seemed to be enjoying her predicament. Hazel cast Annabeth a sympathetic look but otherwise let Annabeth embarrass herself so that she could keep a lookout for any guards.

"How are you going to pay?". Annabeth turn to face the scribe who was looking at her expectantly. That was annoying, she had hoped to pull off a Drew Tanaka and have the poor guy give her what she needed without paying. Annabeth hated stooping this low, she hated manipulating people like this but she and her friends needed this information in order to survive and they had no useable money to give him. Unfortunately she wasn't that good at playing males and the scribe caught on just before she managed to slip away into the crowd.

"Ummmm yeah, Just let met me get out my coins" Annabeth said with a uncertain tone, pulling out her Yankees hat. She turned to face Sadie and Hazel who were casting magical spells to cover themselves in the mist, turning themselves invisible.

Sadie took Annabeths cue to tap the pesky scribe back to gain his attention.

Byrant turned to whoever tapped his shoulder to see nobody and when he turned to face the pretty girl who he was just talking to, she to had disappeared. 'Gods help me, Maester Corbray is going to kill me'.

A few blocks away from the citadel Hazel and Sadie where laughing in the streets. They had gotten what they had needed without any incident and without any money. Annabeth had played the guy like playing a guitar, Sadie had no idea that Annabeth could manipulate boys like that. Speaking of which, where was she? Hazel noticed to and started looking around for her.

"Where did Annabeth go?"

* * *

Maester Graceford eyelids where so heavy. Despite having a full nights rest, the urge to sleep was overwhelming. The urge to sleep came from lack of rest but out of sheer mind numbing boredom. He heard footsteps of a person walking up to him. Has he looked up however the Maester saw nobody there, then the door to the library open up behind him. Again the Maester turned to see who it was but saw that the door was closing itself with nobody holding a handle. _'Perhaps I do need some rest'_ the Maester thought to himself.

Annabeth caught her breath when see saw the citadel library. To call it impressive would be a injustice. As far as the eye could see there where bookshelves filled with hundreds of old tomes and scrolls containing all the known information the Maesters. She could see the many floors of the Citadel archives from the balcony she was standing on. When they had asked the helpful old lady for information about the city archives she had told them about the great library that was hear. When Annabeth had heard that she knew she had to see it for herself.

Using the bottomless bag that Carter had given her she started to take as many books that could prove useful for the voyage, plus a few that might be interesting for her to read.

* * *

Jason's bottomless bag was somehow feeling heavy. It shouldn't, the literally defied the laws of physics.

Maybe it was because of the guilt he was feeling. Even if Piper had 'convinced' the merchants and craftsmen to give them the goods, it was still stealing in Jasons eyes. More likely the weight came from all the goods they had stolen, the sheer volume overwhelming the bags magic.

Percy gave Jason a sympathetic look. The son of Poseidon to wasn't pleased with what they were doing but unlike Jason, Percy was more accepting with the idea. After all when Percy was kidnapped by Hera, 'acquiring' supplies was something he had to come to terms with quickly. That said he didn't look too pleased with himself as he put a wheel of cheese into his bag.

Jason felt a tug on his shoulder, indicating him to start moving again. "let's go, charmspeak doesn't last that long" Piper said as she walked past him. Jason couldn't help but feel on edge, they had been through a lot of stores and shops. Sooner and later the merchants where going to figure out that they had been robbed and when that happened the city guards where going to come down on the them like a ton of bricks. Not ideal, especially if they could be your potential new neighbours.

In Jasons peripheral vision he could see a few of the merchants they had gotten food off snap out of their trance and being realising what had just happened to them. He and his friends would have to speed up. They needed as much food as possible to continue their journey however it looked as if the lot of merchants where going to compare notes before going out of their way to, as Ares would put it 'Fuck them up'. Jason really didn't feel like dealing with a angry mob of mortals, especially when they had every reason to be angry at them. That and their demigod weapons would have no effect against mortals. Still they had a good pace avoiding trouble couldn't be that hard.

 **15 minutes later**

"RUN!" Piper shouted. There was no need, the three of them where already in a full sprint running away from the angry mob.

"There the thieves, get them!"

"She cast spells on us."

"Burn the witch!"

"Kill the foreign spies!"

The Three where dashing through the different alleyways, hoping that if they run far enough they could find the Argo II and make their get away.

Percy could see that the city guards had been mobilised and now where scouring the city. He hoped that everyone else was okay because now the city was after them.

* * *

Two birds of prey flew towards the Hightower of Oldtown, the seat of power of house Hightower. One eagle and one falcon. The two birds where on a mission, flying straight towards the building rather than around like normal birds would do, the birds used their superior eyesight to located a way into the tower through a open door on a balcony.

Carter changed back into human form the moment the two where inside.

"can't you change into another form?" Carters partner in crime, Frank, said.

"Not really, my shape shifting comes from me hosting Horus"

"Oh that makes things more complicated"

Carter had originally attempted to use surveillance magic, but without knowing who or where to look the spell was ineffective. Sneaking in the old fashioned way was their only choice.

It didn't take long for the pair to find what they where looking for. The two had been sneaking through the tower when they had over heard a loud debate from one of the larger rooms.

Moving themselves within earshot of the conversation. Frank could see several men sitting at a rectangular table in deep conversation. The men seemed to be mulling over a collection of scrolls and papers.

"So, this new lord is actually here then?"

"Yes lord Hightower. The Targaryan, Aegon has arrived with nearly a hundred free companies from Essos and three dragons"

The room burst into chaos after that. The men either laughed at what was said or questioned the validity of the report.

The lord at the front of the table raised his hand to silence the council. "Have any kings or lords sworn fealty to the Valyrian?"

"Of course not my lord, the king of the Stormlands, Argilac has began to call his banners to repel this invader."

"Good, that should keep the Stormlands preoccupied for at least a few months. Hopefully the Durrandon kicks this Valyrian pretender back into the sea. The last thing Westeros needs is another kingdom" Spoke a man dressed in armour. Frank guesses this man was the military advisor for this feudal lord.

"What is the kings orders?"

"king Mern Gardener has not sent any ravens to us my lord"

Another armoured man spoke up "Probably those damned Tyrells whispering in his ears, making the king indecisive"

"They would abandon us for the Targaryen if they saw a opportunity mark my words" The first armoured man said.

Franks mind was racing. He and Carter left the room to fine a place to compare notes without being spotted.

Carter looked annoyed "So this land is at war or is about to. That makes colonising here a lot more dangerous."

Frank agreed. "And it sounds like the other kingdoms are just as warlike as this one"

"So what now, we can't just drop everyone here in the middle of a war and we can't leave them back at the old world"

Frank racked his brain, going over again and again over what was said hoping to find something useful. "What about where the is new invader came from? Where did they say he was from, Essos wasn't it"

Before carter could respond a maid stepped through the door of the room the two boys where hiding in.

The maid stared at Carter and Frank. Frank and Carter stared at the maid. The maid the maid then broke the staring competition by screaming at the top of her lungs with terror, ruining any chances of getting out of the tower without incident.

* * *

Annabeth plucked another book from another bookshelf. This one labelled, _The Architecture of Old Valyria._ Sure it might not have a direct use for the quest but it would make for fun some light reading before bed.

She kept her cap on just in case she got spotted but so far so good.

"ahem"

Annabeth froze, then spun around to face her attacker, only to fine Hazel with crossed arms and Sadie sitting on top of a bookshelf staring at her. Annabeth took off her cap when she saw her friends.

"What, we need as much information as possible, knowledge is power"

"We already have the maps and books we need"

"a little more won't hurt, besides aren't you a little curious about this new world"

Sadie then jumped down from the bookshelf. "You know for someone so intent about avoiding trouble you sure seem intent on finding it"

Hazel laughed "I think Percy's rubbing off on her"

Oh if looks could kill then Annabeth would of blasted both of the girls back into the sea.

"We got all the information we needed, we didn't even need to break into anywhere but then you broke in anyway"

Annabeth, for her part tried to look a least a little bad for what she did but honestly, it was worth it.

"How did you two find me anyway?"

Sadie smiled triumphantly "Surveillance magic, that and seeing books start floating before disappearing isn't that hard to miss"

"then shadow travelled us to you" Hazel finished

Annabeth looked a little embarrassed. Maybe she had gone a little over board with the book taking but it was needed and judging by the dust, these books hadn't been touched in years.

"Since you two are already here, why don't you help me?"

Sadie grinned, Hazel frowned.

"Sure thing, I saw some interesting books on the way here anyway"

"absolutely not, things are risky enough as they are."

It was now Annabeth's turn to laugh. She could not help but admire Hazels maturity in situations like this. Despite being the youngest out of the seven she had a level of wisdom beyond her years. Still curiosity got the better of Annabeth and so she turn back to taking as many books as she could get her hands on.

Sadie quickly rushed to start picking up books labelled _Higher mysteries_ and stuffing them into her own pack.

Hazel sighed at her friends antics. Annabeth was one of the smartest and wisest demigods around but from what stories Percy had told her about his and Annabeths adventures together, she did have a stubborn and prideful streak to her. Hazel supposed that what she was seeing was that side to Annabeth right now. Sadie on the other hand was a different matter. She was eager to break rules. She had a definite mischievous streak which made her get along with the Mercury kids. Some compared her to Percy as a trouble maker but Hazel couldn't see it. Percy never tried to get into trouble, he just kind of ended up in it. Sadie on the other hand was another story.

"What in the seven hells is going on in here"

Hazel and the other girls span round to see fat young novice staring at them. 'oops' hazel though, she might have been day dreaming a little and failed to notice the now pale faced scribe walk up on them.

"THEIVES, SPIES, INTRUDERS!"

That must of alerted what ever security this library had. Now the girls where going to have to get out of the city fast.

"Oh schist" whispered hazel

* * *

Percy ripped of the shield of the guard before slamming it into the same guards face. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

Piper wizzed past Percy yelling at the crowd various commands in charmspeak.

"Make way! Run into the guards! cause a panic!"

Percy tackled the next guard who got in his way, using the soldiers heavy armour to his advantage and dropping the man onto the stone pavement.

Before Percy could get up another soldier grabbed him by the throat and started to throttle him. Jason came from behind and threw Percy's attacker into a stone wall.

"Thanks" Percy said in between gasps for air. Jason nodded "don't mention it"

Suddenly a brick was tossed and started to fly towards Jasons head. It all happened in slow motion in Percy's eyes. He was too slow to stop it. The brick was travelling too fast for him to stop it. He was still struggling to breath so he couldn't call out to Jason. Percy tried to alert Jason by pointing and...

Jason caught the brick in mid air then few the brick into a guard running at him. The man doubled over in pain.

"Oh no. Not this time" Jason said with a triumphant smug.

Percy laughed "Nice catch Grace"

"Stop patting each other on the back and start moving!" Piper yelled at the boys. Putting a little charmspeak into the command to cause the demigods to start moving instantly.

The trio where still running through the city in the hopes of finding the Argo II. Being lost in a foreign city was bad in and of itself but running through a city which was full of angry guards was another level of bad for the demigods.

They heard a loud explosion come from above. Percy looked up to see a large hole suddenly appear on the side of the big tower that was in the middle of the city. He could almost make out two birds fly out of that hole at towards them.

'Nice work Frank' Percy though to himself, they big guy always seemed to be in the right place at the right time.

"Piper get Frank and Carters attention" Percy said dogging a sword strike from a soldier. _'great now they're using actual weapons'_ Percy thought.

Piper started yelling up to the sky using her charmspeak. Yelling Frank and Carters names in the hope that the magic would allow her cries for help to reach them.

Percy jumped up grabbing one guard, using his forward momentum to spin round the guard and kick another one in the chest while causing the first to lose his footing and trip over.

Jason on the other had was repeatably punching a unhelmeted guard in the face until the man collapsed.

Neither of the boys used had transformed their swords as the enchanted metal was useless to the mortals. Instead the guys fought hand to hand, not their area of expertise but no mortal had any chance in fighting with a demigod no matter their skill.

From above their was a loud screech of a eagle. Two large birds flew down from the sky before transforming into teenage boys and landing on another group of guardsmen.

Most of the soldiers where unconscious from the landing except for one who was then picked up by Frank. Frank the proceed to lift up the poor man above his head before chucking said man into a nearby stall.

"Nice of you to drop in" Percy said.

Carter facepalmed at the Demigods joke "That was awful, like, worse that Leo's jokes awful".

By this point most of the guards in the nearby area where now taken care of. The rest had ran off to get help. This gave time for the group to catch a breather, they had just been running for gods knows how long.

"Alright what happened" Jason asked exasperated.

"Turns out me and Frank are not very good at spy craft." Carter said dusting himself off. "What happened to you lot?"

"Turns out we're not that good at thief craft" Piper replied with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Why are you heading this way?" Frank asked

"What do you mean?"

Carter rubbed the back of his neck "you where running away from the port."

The trio of demigod look at each other with varying forms of annoyance and embarrassment.

"We didn't know which way the harbour was" Jason then flat out stated.

"Why didn't you just follow the sound of the seagulls"

Another series of looks of embarrassment occurred.

Two guards kicked down a door and assembled on the street. These ones had crossbows which where firmly pointed at the group. There was no way to dodge the bolts if they were shot at them. The distance between the group and the guards was too far for them to do anything and if any of them used their magical powers they would surely shoot.

"nobody move and the witch over there is not allowed to speak. Got it"

Percy noticed the ground under the soldiers feet starting to glow. A ring started to form under the men. The guards where too focused on their prisoners to look away from them and the helmets they wore prevented them from noticing anything other than what was directly in front of them.

The portal opened and the guards fell right through. There were sounds of a pretty harsh beating coming from the portal before three girls jumped out of the portal in the ground, panting and looking livid.

"hey wise girl"

Annabeth looked up. her hair was out of its bun and her face was red from exertion. "don't ask"

Percy raised his hands up in innocence "wasn't even going to"

Annabeth looked up to see the everyone that they sent into the city was now in one place standing on a whole bunch of unconscious guards. Percy could almost make out the gears inside her head spin and formulate a picture of what happened.

Annabeth then just shrugged, seemingly figuring out the events of the previous few minutes before walking past everyone heading straight for the harbour.

* * *

Leo was a little annoyed that he was to stay on the ship while all the others went out. Still now that the Argo II was no longer out a sea, Leo could get to performing some long overdue maintenance with the ship.

He knew a lot would consider that a boring task but as a Hephaestus kid he kinda enjoyed it. As he had told people time and time again, he enjoyed being with machines rather than people. Thats not to say he didn't enjoy people, its just that he was more comfortable with things that were made of metal and spoke in binary.

He had been finishing up on the final parts of his maintenance routine. Doing a diagnostics check on the Argo II control panel, seeing the reports feed back to him, looking out for any strange readings. Nothing. In fact better than nothing. The compass for one was not pointing in a regular direction, finally he had found north which would make navigation far more easy to understand.

A picture fell out of Leo's jacket pocket and onto the panel. Unlike the rest of Leo's personal items, this one wasn't burned in places or stained with machine oil. Leo looked down at his picture of Calypso, one of the few pictures they had when they were not at war. He smiled down at the fond memory.

Few things could distract Leo from working of the Argo II but this was one of them.

Leo could stare at that picture, lost in the memories for long periods of time. This time however was not one of those times. The shouting and yelling of Leo's friends was enough to snap him out of his day dream to look up at a group of individuals being chased by a large and angry mob of people.

Leo jumped off of the control deck and rush across the Argo to get a better look of what the commotion was all about.

He saw Piper yell at a group of sailors to get out of their way and saw Carter shout "Khe-Fa". The soldiers who where chasing the group suddenly went flying in the opposite direction.

"Leo get the ship moving" Jason screamed.

Leo ran back to the controls and started activating the ships propulsion systems.

The water under the ship started to foam and grow turbulent. The ships near the Argo II started to rock violently from side to side as the water under the argo was being pushed out in all directions.

Leo twisted the Archimedes sphere on the control panel in various directions before the ships weapons activated. First Leo used the ballista to shoot the moorings holding the Argo II in place, then he fired warning shots at the angry crowd which made them stop and run away.

The group dashed up the gangplank and onto the Argo II just as the ship started to lift off out of the water.

The Crowd looked up in awe at the flying machine. The Argo II rose out of the water before flying over their heads. The ships that where moving in to cut off the Argo II escape by water where now left behind.

Leo looked down to his eight friends.

"Eight! Wheres James?"

Annabeth looked around, alarmed. "I thought he was with you"

Leo shook his head "he left to see where you lot had gone off to. I though he was with you"

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration "Where is he then?"

* * *

"I once brought a honeycomb and a jackass into a brothel" James said to the crowd gathered around him in the tavern. They Laughed and waited in anticipation for the rest of his joke.

Before the punchline came however, James had took another swig of mead from his tankard. 'Not bad' he thought 'No where as near as good as the stuff they brewed at Camp Midgard though'.

Despite drinking as much as the rest of the bar patrons, James wasn't even slightly tipsy. Well maybe a little but still nowhere near as much as the rest of them. He was a viking, alcohol tolerance was a genetic ability of theirs.

As he put down his tankard to finish off his best line he gestured the Tavern owner for a refill. Somewhere at the back of his mind registered that the moment he ran out of jokes was the moment he would have to pay the in keep which was bad since he had not a single penny to pay that tab off.

Fortunately for James he wouldn't have to as a group of heavily armed men came into the Tavern to brutally murder him.

"He's one of the Targaryen spies! Kill him!"

James quickly finished his drink and rose out of his chair. "People of Oldtown" he addressed his audience "It has been a pleasure but I must go, my people need me". James then proceed to grab hold of the table and used it to flatten the first few guards who came at him.

The tavern patrons look at what happened. Seeing that their new favourite comedian was now under attack, the people rose up in revolt against James attackers.

James jumped up off another table. Stepped on one of the guardsmen's heads for leverage and grabbed hold of the candle chandelier to swing from it.

James used his momentum to swing forward from the chandelier, his feet knocking another guard over. As the chandelier started to give way under his added weight, James let go flying forward and crushing a soldier beneath him.

The chandelier came down and crushed the guards behind James under its weight giving James enough time to run out of the door and on to the street.

He was smiling. After being stuck on a ship for a month, the Norse demigod was itching for action. Finally he had it, albeit, he wasn't that happy. The analytical side of his mind was concerned about the guards being after him. That and he did just seriously injure a whole bunch of people in his escape. Not something he enjoyed doing.

He looked up and down the street and saw guardsmen racing towards him, closing off from both sides.

James not really wanting to get into more fights ran forwards towards a opposing house. Kicking down the door James ran upstairs and out onto a balcony ignoring the angry cries of the houses occupants.

beneath him on the balcony, James could see the guardsmen pour into the house. He turned and jumped up onto the roof of the house and started running to gain enough momentum to reach the second building.

James kept leaping and leaping across the building in the hope of getting away from the guardsmen. In the distance James could see a ship flying in the air. Considering that these people didn't have flying ships, it made it pretty obvious that the Argo II was on the move.

 _'They better not leave me behind or my Einherjar is never letting them hear the end of it'_

James noticed a horse in one of the streets. Jumping through the closed window of a house, he raced down the stairs ignoring the cuts of his arm from the broken glass. He peered out of the house looking out of any guards, then he went to get that horse.

Horse riding wasn't a skill he was proficient at but he was a son of Tyr. That made him naturally gifted in all forms of war, including mounted combat. James raced down the streets of Oldtown on horseback. He pushed the horse as hard as he could hoping to reach the Argo II in time.

"James where the Hades are you?"

The Norse demigod looked up to see a Iris message above him with Percy talking to him. It was hard for James to talk back being on horseback but he tried.

"I don't know. Head in straight to you on horseback. I think the harbours to my left"

"Alright stay put we'll find you with the video shield and pick you up"

James looked behind him see to his annoyance what appeared to be knights on horseback coming straight at him.

"Not an option!"

The Iris message collapsed and James raced ahead to the Argo. However straight in front of him he could see a wall blocking his his way.

The horse he too was riding on noticed this and bucked upwards causing James to hold on tightly to avoid falling off.

He tried to find another way around but the knights where too close. Seeing no other way off, James jumped up, standing on the horse before climbing over the wall .

He landed with a thud. While he had managed to perform a landing roll, the impact still hurt him. Stone cobbled streets weren't the most comfortable to land on. As James got up his right leg shot up in pain the moment he put pressure on it. 'great looks like i've sprained that'.

Thankfully the Argo II was fast approaching and their where no guards near. James limped towards the flying ship.

James had managed to cross halfway over one of the many bridges in Oldtown when he noticed the sound of armoured foot steps.

"hold it right there Spy"

James let out a sigh in frustration. "I'm not a damned spy, do you actually have any proof of my innocence or are you just going out on a hunch?"

"We caught the rest of your friends either stealing or spying on the lords of the city" Spoke the knight.

"Oh, that is fairly incriminating" James said with a nervous chuckle taking a step back trying to ignore the pain from his leg.

The Knight signalled his men to take James away before the the Argo II got close enough to pick him up. Unfortunately for the knight, he had not been informed by the rest of the people that the Argo II was armed to the Teeth.

As the Knights men approached the now injured demigod the Argo II open up with a full salvo of its ballista.

The shots flew and hit the road a few feet in front of the Knight and his retinue before detonating.

The blast knocked of most of the soldiers off their feet while the smoke the shots produced was enough to spread panic and confusion between the ranks.

A rope ladder fell to James feet and the demigod was more than happy to grab on. In the corner of his eye he noticed the rest of the soldiers who had not fled where making a beeline straight to him. James was in no position to fight back and he couldn't climb up the ladder fast enough to escape the men with is bad leg.

James summoned what strength he had and channelled it. The glamour on his right arm started to fade off as the runes tattooed onto his arm glowed a bright blue. His had felt like it had just been bitten off and his fist clenched. The soldiers where now only a few feet away. With a mighty battle cry the son of Tyr slammed his fist into the stone bridge. The power from James punch caused the bridge to collapse into the river, sending the poor men after him falling into the river with the rest of the bridge.

James was cheering as the crew of the Argo II pulled him up. 'Well looks like first contact wasn't exactly amazing' James thought to himself. 'Hopefully the rest of the world isn't as hostile.'

* * *

 _The Free City remnants: The Proto-Arcadians settled down in Essos but they were not the first to live there. While people have mostly forgotten them, there was once nine free cities. Theses cities where once colonies of the Valyrian freehold. When the doom came, the cities became independent. Now Bravos and Lys are all that remain of the old free cities._

 _When the Proto-Arcadian people arrived they upset the extremely delicate balance of power in the region. For over one hundred years the land was at war in the century of blood. After Aegon the conqueror's intervention a status quo had been established. When the Arcaidan ancestors arrived they upended the balance of power, brought plague to Essos and opened the door for the Dothraki to finish what they started._

 _-Maester Gerrad Cafferen of the Citadel_

* * *

Authors note: Okay this is a lot longer than my last piece. Not entirely intentional, originally I wanted to slit this chapter but I felt that it flowed better as a signal chapter. Sorry it took so long to write I had massive writers block for the previous two days. Huge thanks for all the support and praise i've been given, it has been much appreciated. Also some of you have mention that I should get a beta reader. I'm open to the idea, I just need volunteers.

Finally thank you Miko 56 for the thumbs up. Your support of the story is really appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed my introduction to my OC. I'm interested where i'm going to take this character. I've got ideas but a lots been left open to see where that fits in with the rest of the story.

Iron-Tyrant out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back at sea

 _The Century of Blood ended with the sinking of Lorath. Originally it ended when one thousand Unsullied defeated the Dothraki outside the gates of Qohor. After the battle, the lands of Essos became much more stable. A delicate balance of power that just formed. A peace which had not been known for over a century. Then the Arcadians came and their presence destroyed that peace. Undoing the balance of power and ushering a new series of conflicts to the Century of Blood. In the following years when the dust had settled, new empires had been created and the old powers who remained where changed forever._

 _-from 'A history of Essos'_

 **0AC**

Percy ran his hand through is hair in frustration as he left the meeting room of the Argo II. After the crew had left Oldtown in spectacular fashion, they had returned to sea and where now hugging the coast of Westeros. News of the groups antics in the city had spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Percy supposed that seeing a flying warship was enough to catch anyones interest. For now the Argo II was avoiding making harbour in any other city just in case they were to receive the same warm welcome that they had received back in Oldtown.

Inside the meeting room where the Egyptian siblings, Annabeth and the Romans. They had all been discussing where to set off to next. Apart from all agreeing that Westeros was a out of the question on account of it being on the verge of total war, they had all just spent their time arguing on where to go.

Times like these, Percy missed the whole quests and prophesies of the past. The prophesies, while being almost indecipherable, did at least give some clue as to where to go next. The Gods giving them advice through haunting dreams was also a big help.

As Percy made his way upstairs onto the top deck he spotted James realigning the sails to better get catch the wind. Percy spotted Leo waving him over to where he and Piper where standing, appearing to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey Percy, any luck downstairs?" Piper asked as he approached the two Demigods.

Percy shook his head with a exasperated sigh. "No, I swear the long it continues, the more they disagree with each other"

Piper groaned in response to the news. Shortly after comparing notes and information that the group had 'acquired' in Oldtown, they had immediately started coming up with ideas as to where to settle, only for another to shoot the idea down in a instant. The cycle had repeated itself constantly and now most of them where sick of it.

Percy looked up to see James now start shooing ravens who were perched on the ship mast, interfering with his efforts to reset the sails. _'strange to see ravens this far out to sea'_ Percy thought to himself.

"You would think that we would of kinda figured how to work together by now, wouldn't you" Leo said.

Percy understood where Leo was coming from. The Ragnarök war, the war the ended the world. Shortly after camp half-blood defeated Kronos, Gaia and her children had rose up. At the same time, Apothis, The Egyptian god of chaos started attacking his own plan to destroy the world. The resulting conflict allowed the king of the fire giants, Surtr to invade and being to overwhelm the Norse demigods of camp Midgard. It was only after all the pantheons joined forces that the demigods and magicians managed to survive.

Percy remembered the moment they discovered their counterparts, He had met the Romans after Hera's forced exchange program. He met the Egyptians after he and Carter bumped into each other fighter a giant crocodile and he discovered the Norse world when it turned out his best mortal friend at Goode turned out not to be mortal at all but a demigod son of Thor.

What caused the end of the world was ironically reason the gods forces managed to survive in the first place. Their enemies fought amongst each other, Gaia giants fought Surtr's giants, Tartarus and Apothis duelled over the pit of Chaos and Kronos and his father had and a second round of 'family therapy'. The prophesy of the seven and the Ragnarök prophesy turned out to be one and the same with Surtr plunging his flaming sword into the earth and _to storm of fire the world must fall_ translating to Surtr defeating Gaia and destroying the world.

The squawking of the ravens brought Percy out of his thoughts. Looking up even more ravens started to swarm onto to the Agro II. Leo to seemed to have noticed the flock of birds gathering above them

"Umm I know i'm city kid but I don't think ravens do that normally"

Percy gut was telling him something important was happening, his demigod battle instincts where on the edge ready for something to happen, even if he didn't know what that was.

James let himself down the mast with speed, he was clearly just as confused about the mass of blackbirds as the rest of them.

Piper notice that James seemed to have a look of recognition in his eye, "Got any idea about what up?", she asked.

James turn to face her and shook his head, "Usually when theres ravens act like this, Odin arrives with a quest or bad news or something like that but thats impossible. Odin is back in Asgard trying to keep the place together"

Percy did not like the way the birds where staring at them. It was if the ravens weren't actually looking at them but something looking at them _through_ the ravens.

"Someone go get the others, if things go south I want everyone together"

Piper nodded before dashing downstairs, hands on her dagger.

Leo's ADHD was starting to get the better of him, already small sparks and flames where starting to ignite in his palms. Percy shot Leo a look and Leo tried to calm down. Ever since the End war, Leo had started to respond to potential threats with a more hostile stance to what he used to do. Percy could sympathise with the son of Hephaestus but at this point in time he needed Leo focused and under control.

Annabeth was first out of the door with Piper and the rest of the crew following shortly behind. Annabeth's eyes studied the situation, Percy could almost see the gears in her head grind to a stop in complete confusion to what was happening.

Sadie immediately dropped to one knee and started messing with a wand. "looks like some sort of animal manipulation, give me a sec to find who controlling them" she said

Sadie started writing on papyrus when a single raven dropped down onto the parchment and stared right back at her.

Sadie looked up and tried to swat away the bird it stayed up, stubbornly staying in position. Sadie looked up at the bird, _'strange'_ she thought, _'It almost looks as if it has three...'_

Sadie's world went black and she collapsed on the deck.

* * *

 _Sadie felt the air brush past her skin. 'When did I turn into a kite' she thought to herself. The she notice that she felt the air on her skin and not her feathers. Sadie's eyes opened wide and she saw herself in human for flying over the water at incredible speed. To her sides where ravens, somehow managing to keep up to her in speed._

 _She soared upwards into the sky. Below, what she believed was the sea was actually a giant river. Upward she saw a city in ruins, with its streets clogged full of mud and reeds, its still intact builds where constructed from green marble. It was beautiful in its own way, the city was haunting, bringing up thoughts about what city once looked like and what happened to cause this city to fall into this state._

 _Sadie suddenly stopped in mid-air. The ravens fell past her and went straight towards the ruins. Sadie felt the air rush past her as she began to fall._

 _Sadie felt cold, paralysing fear creep up her spine. She tried to open her mouth to scream but couldn't, she had no control over herself or the reality around her. With eyes unable to close, Sadie watched as the ground grow closer as she fell towards it with no sign of slowing down._

 _The young magician landed on her feet at high speed but somehow she was unaffected by the impact, her legs didn't even buckle from the landing._

 _She was in the middle of the ruined city. Up close the nameless city looked a lot bigger and more formidable, Its buildings towered into the sky, its streets winded and criss crossed each other and Sadie could see the ruins of what once must have been a beautiful palace or temple._

 _Sadie could also see extent to which the city had fallen into disrepair. Its streets where flooded, many of the buildings that had collapsed had been filled with mud and reeds grew from them. Moss had covered much of the cities walk ways and giant turtles lay about just above the water to bask in the sun._

 _What happen next happened so quickly that the magician could barely understand what was happening. Sadie saw ships moor themselves onto the river shore in the distance. A large collection of tents amassed outside the city walls. Individuals blew past her at such speed that her eyes could barely make out their shape. The city was in high speed, picked apart and demolished only for new buildings made out of white marble, brick and concrete to take there place. Sadie could see the buildings being constructed within seconds. She could see new city walls being constructed out in the difference. The sky was flickering as the days and nights past within seconds. With in a minutes the city was constructed, expanded, besieged and fortified. Celebrations took place before Sadie's eyes as crowds of people gathered to see fireworks shoot off into the sky. In the back of her mind Sadie took notice of how the snows of winter seemed to stay for longer than they should of considering the pace the vision was taking place at._

 _The vision slowed down and showed Sadie the city at a regular speed. Now she could see people with clarity. They where dressed in strange clothes, looking similar the medieval clothing to what the people in Oldtown where wearing but with a unmistakeable ancient greek and roman flare to them. Other than that, the city looked strangely familiar, she could smell coffee being served at a cafe on a corner with people sitting on outside tables talking about fairly normal things. Bakery's displayed freshly baked food on their windowsills, families with parents, children and pets walked past Sadie. Behind her, she could hear the faint clopping of hooves as a ornate horse drawn carriage moved forward labelled 'Hermes taxis'._

 _Sadie walked forwards through the new city with wide eyes, taking in the wondrous sights the city held, Above clotheslines spanned between the houses like that in Italy with colourful clothes dangling from them. As Sadie entered what appeared to her to be a plaza, she was greeted by the sight of a giant domed building with great marble pillars holding it up. 'Kinda looks like the capitol building' Sadie thought to herself._

 _The recognisable sound of ravens passed through the air, without thinking Sadie walked straight towards the sound of the birds._

 _The ravens where squawking on top of a series of beautifully crafted statues. A group of people, immortalised in dignified poses, dressed in battle armour or ceremonial robes, their faces likenesses where captured with stunning accuracy, managing to capture their appearances while managing to looks so real. Sadie could tell just how close to the real people the statues where meant to represent where. While looking far older, Sadie could still recognise her friends in those statues. Sadie gasped as she looked at the inscription underneath the statue of Percy. "In honour of our fair city's founder, Perseus Magnus, son of Poseidon. 17BC to 71AD._

 _Sadie looked up to the ravens as she fell backwards into darkness_

* * *

Sadie's eyes opened. She was back in her cabin on the Argo II in her bed, looking out of her cabin window she could see that it was now night time and that they where still out at sea.

looking over to where her desk was Sadie notice that her brother, Carter sitting on her chair reading a book. Carter looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his sister waking up.

"Sadie, your awake!"

"No your so tired your hallucinating" Sadie responded with a sarcastic tone

Carter rolled his eyes as he walked over to her. "what happened to you? You where studying the ravens one minute, passed out on the deck the next."

Sadie's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "I think I had some sort of vision, it was weird, like a dream but so real".

Carter attention was fixed on what she was describing. "What did you see in the vision?". Carter had heard that visions where a fairly common thing for demigods and always held important information

"I'm not sure but I think it was showing me where our new home is" Sadie said "You should probably get the others".

15 minutes later

Back in the meeting room the crew of the Argo II listen to Sadie retell her vision. Everyones minds raced over the potential possibilities of what she had just said.

Annabeth in particular was mentally going over every detail, trying to match that with whatever had been said to anything she had read in the books that they had 'acquired'.

Down on the map of the known world that the demigods had constructed Hazel's hand was darting over individual areas trying to find a area that matched Sadie's description. Each time however either herself or someone else pointed out something wrong with that region.

Minutes past without any progress. By now the crew had come to the silent consensus that they where going to go to wherever Sadie's vision pointed them to. While the group where sure there where plenty of areas to land, the demigods had been following prophetic dreams for most of their lives, that and nobody else had any better ideas anyway.

Another bout of silence fell upon the meeting room. Everyone had began to run out of ideas, Westeros seemed to be just too different to what had been described. The land was too populated to be have cities wasting away.

Frank suddenly had a though, thinking back to what the nobles had been talking about in Oldtown. "isn't there another continent in this world right next to Westeros, could Sadie be talking about that?"

The group looked at Frank astonished. Hazel smiled at her boyfriend "Frank, your a genius", before pulling her boyfriend into a kiss.

Annabeth ignored the kissing couple and her hand immediately darted for another book stolen from the citadel library. _'first thing to look for is a river'_ Annabeth thought to herself.

Annabeth pulled out another map and spread it out onto the table to for the others to see.

"looks like theres only one river, thank the gods, that'll narrow things down by a ton" Jason said with a relived sigh. For too long had the group been stuck on where to go, now everyone was excited by the prospect of locating a landing zone for the rest of the exodus to land.

Annabeth started comparing the information found on the map with that of the book and much to her relief she found multiple ruined cities. _'that looks promising'_

Before Annabeth could give her news to the others, Sadie got up and pointed to a spot on the map.

"there, thats where the vision brought me"

Carter looked at her sister "your sure?"

"yes, thats the place"

"how can you be sure?" Annabeth asked this time

Sadie eyebrows scrunched and she looked up we a sheepish expression on her face "I don't know how but I just do, something is just telling me that there is where we must go"

Everyone looked at each other with looks of agreement. Days of indecisiveness had made all frustrated by the inaction, with the new direction given to them gave the crew a burst of energy and purpose.

Percy got up out of his seat and looked to the map with a smirk on his face, "Supreme commander Leo, we sail for Ar Noy.

* * *

The high priest of R'hllor burst into the temple sanctum flanked by his Fiery Hand bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this madness" the priest bellowed to his underlings.

One of the priests ran up to his master and fell on his knees. "Almighty master of flame, guardian of the fire and guiding light forgive us but we have come with terrible news"

The high priest snorted at the mans grovelling, "explain yourself imminently whelp"

"My master, the communion for the lord of light was going as normal when the three red sorceresses over seeing the scared fire burst into flame" the high priest's acolyte said before pointing to three piles of ashes

The man continued with his rambling with increased instability in his voice "Me and my fellow worshipers where struck with a terrible vision, many lost there minds and clawed out their eyes, some threw themselves into the fire to end their suffering and others where blinded by what they saw"

The high priest feelings of anger and outrage where quickly replaced with feelings of abosolute terror has he saw the carnage unfold before him. Looking down he noticed that the man he was speaking to eyes where that of a milky white and his arms where bleeding heavily.

The high priest dropped to one knee and grabbed hold of the sobbing madman "what was it, what did you see, I must know"

The blinded priest looked up with unseeing eyes and spoke "I saw giants of earth, fire and ice do battle of mountains, I saw children fight creatures more terrible that your worst nightmares, I saw the land crack and buckle like a smashed plate as fire pored out of the cracks and waves the size of cities flood over worlds. I saw giants serpents fight gods and great wolves battle angels. I see cities rise out of that which was dead, I see armies of heroes charge across the hill riding strange beasts. I see a flag planted above a mountain of skulls"

The traumatised priest got up off of his knees and look at his master as if his vision had been restored.

The man started shouting now, "The dragons legacy shall end, the gods of sky and mountain shall reign. The divine born shall prosper and all others shall waste away under a thousand hooves."

The man cease speaking, his arms had stopped trembling and his breathing had become more even. The demented look in his eyes however did not go away. If anything the man looked even more unstable.

The high priest was about to ask if the other priest knew anything but before he could ask the man shrieked and charged his master with murderous intent

The high priest felt cold, bleeding hands clasp around his neck. He fell backwards as his attacker continued to throttle him in a mad frenzy. The high priest felt his world go black before his body guard came over and cut the madman down with his sword.

The second bodyguard rushed over to his masters side. "my master, are you alright"

"No of course not, I was going to be murders and you fools took your time stopping him"

The guard turned pale and started grovelling "forgive us master we did not wish..."

The high priest raised his hand to silence the guard. "Enough, you will gather the temple servants and clean up this mess. Then you are to find suitable replacements for yourself before going to your new station in outer walls of the temple. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard gulped before nodding and and running off

The High priest walk off to be alone in his own thoughts. The recent events and the visions the priest had seen where troubling to say the least. The lord of light was a harsh master but this was a level of destruction that had not been seen, ever. While it would take years for whatever that vision the priest had seen to play out, one thing was clear. The future was going to be a very bloody one indeed.

 _Gunpowder is a powder that, when put to spark gives of a blast more frightening than wildfire. The Arcadian use the substance to break apart stone and rock to aid in mining and quarrying. To hasten the demolition of buildings and to propel their colourful projectiles that are called fireworks. However the most important use of gunpowder and the one that most outside powers are painfully familiar with are of the more militant side._

 _Gunpowder is used in the Arcadian siege engines known as cannons are the most terrifying weapon they bring to bear on any opposing force. While the Arcadia griffon riders exploits in war are legendary and the power of Arcadia magicians are enough to cower any would be conqueror into submission without blood being spilt, it is gunpowder that king fears most. Why, because gunpowder can be used by anyone and requires little to bring it on to the field. The black walls of Volantis where the greatest in the world, so tall that it was impossible to see the top from ground level and so wide that six four horse chariots could race atop it. Those walls lasted almost a week before the Arcadians broke through. When Maegor the Cruel invaded the Arcadian league, his dragons where forced to flee by the Arcadian guns and when the Braavosi great navy moved to prevent the Arcadians from stealing their trade lanes, the Arcadia fleet, equipped with naval guns turned the might Braavosi one into splinters_

 _-Maester Beldon_

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write. University is taking up much of my time and I had to rewrite this chapter because I was not satisfied by it. I cannot tell when the next chapter will be out by but i'm not giving up on this story so at least you lot have that.

I was recommended to find a Beta reader, if any of you wish to volunteer I would be happy to accept.

Loving the attention and reviews this has gotten. This is my very first story and was posting it to a largely niche audience so my expectations where low. I am thrilled that this has been received so positively.

Almost I am probably going to update the first chapter now and then as the story progresses. One to clean it up and two to add more lore that I think up of as the story progresses.

Iron-Tyrant out


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A dark turn

 _While the League of Arcadia is the most advanced civilisation in the world, it is surrounded by a sea of barbarity. Pirates, slavers, warlords and roving bands of bandits pollute the world. As such, even though we Arcadian people are repulsed by bloodshed, we are never the less prepared for conflict. It is the duty of the government to educate its citizens in the art of war as well as to prepare them for a life of hard work. Thus all cities of more than 100,000 people are required to contain a Agoge in order to educate their future generations_

 _Agoge are educational institutions that educate children aged 8-18 years old. The Agoge's curriculum must contain teaching in matters of literacy, mathematics, history, geography, science, Art, fitness and martial skills in order to qualify as a Agoge and gain state funding. The Agoge is expected to teach its students these skills in order to prepare them for their years of citizens service that, they as citizens are expected to give to the state._

 _-Antoninus Aeneas, the 27th Princeps of Arcadia._

 **AC 0**

Hazel smelt the city before she laid eyes on it. Once again she began to feel queasy as her stomach threatened to spill its contents back out. It was just her luck as well, the moment the Argo II left the sea and entered the relatively smooth waters of the river the smell threatened to take over from where the sea sickness left off at.

She wasn't the only one who was disgusted by the smell. All around her, the crew of the Argo II scrunched up their noses in revulsion to the pungent oder the large city at the mouth of the river was emitting. Large city was a understatement. The city in question size rivalled that on some of the cities back in the old world.

Hazel could see the slums at the base of the city, near the waters edge. They where a patchwork of oddly shaped buildings, no pattern or regularity between homes. Cramped alley ways which twisted and turned like that of a maze. The squalor was indescribable, most of the buildings where caked with mud, At least Hazel hoped it was mud. Towering above the slums where a series of fused blackstone walls which towered over the rest of the city. Behind those black-stone walls, Hazel could make out the tops of many ominous looking buildings. Buildings with sharp pointed peeks others with domes, pyramids with great burning fires and palaces decorated with strangle animal statues.

Frank placed his hand on Hazel's back. Hazel had never handled the sea well and now with that monstrosity of a city now making her feel more queasy she was feeling awful.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked as he looked out to the city.

"As about as good as being tasked with cleaning the sewers of new Rome"

The pair both shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather clear out basilisk's from the dungeons"

Hazel laughed a little before quickly becoming a little melancholy. Frank realised his mistake the moment Hazel smile had started to fade and now he was felling a little sad. The happy memories of New Rome came flooding back to them. The parties, the war games, their first kiss. It was all gone now. Memories from the siege and sack of New Rome where still relatively fresh in the Roman demigods minds, even though it had happened in the first year of the End war.

A distinct crack sound reverberated through the air. Snapping Hazel and Frank from their thoughts. On the pier a bald man was holding a whip behind a group of men and women in rags and collars.

"Slaves" Frank said though gritted teeth. The Demigods could clearly see the red gashes and scars from where the whip had struck on the backs of many slaves.

"We should do something" Hazel said and Frank nodded In agreement

"No we're not". Hazel and Frank turned to face Jason with a grim look on his face. "What" Hazel spoke with a raised voice. "last time we interfered in a city we where chased out of a continent, now you want to start a slave up-rising?"

"You don't seriously expect us to not do anything with all those people who need our help"

The expression on Jasons face turned from stern to something down right intimating. He looked like he was about to shout but when he spoke it was in a quite voice which betrayed the pent up fury "listen here centurions" Jason said in a icy tone, missing the warmth it usually held "New Rome is gone but I am still your Praetor, you will do nothing understood".

Frank however was undeterred. " _Praetor"_ he said with a strained voice, "look at them", gestured over to another group of slaves who where lifting up a cage containing captives to be made into more slaves. "How can you expect us to abandon them"

Faster than Hazel could blink, Jason was right in Franks face. No longer was this Jason the hero and their friend, now this was Jason the commander and Praetor of the 12th legion. "You think I like this" He said, his voice was strained too, Hazel could now sense the inner turmoil within Jason. "You don't think that I feel sick to my stomach at the though of whats happening here, that their faces won't haunt me in my dreams".

Jason backed down from Frank and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This world is our only hope for our people, if we start a war right now even if its for a noble cause, we might not make it. We've just come out of a war, I won't have whose left to jump into another war." This time his tone was softer, more like the their friend instead of their commander.

Hazel turned to face the slaves again and regretted it immediately. The more she paid attention the slaves suffering the more difficult it was for her to turn her backs on them. Still she new deep down that Jason was right, there was nothing that they could realistically do for them. Frank and hazel had thought that now that the war was over they would not have to abandon more people in need, yet here they were abandoning slaves to their cruel fate.

* * *

Similar conversations and debates repeated all over the Argo II. The Romans accepted the need for peace but most of the others where more stubborn. Leo nearly burst into flames when he was told to do nothing, his joking attitude had disappeared and Annabeth had seen a far more aggressive side to the son of Hephaestus.

Leo had nearly incinerated the furniture in the room when Percy had stepped in and gave Leo his 'wolf-stare' which put a end to the argument. Annabeth stormed off upset, saying that she did not need her boyfriends help. In reality she was upset with the how authoritative and commanding Percy had been acting.

Ever since Hera's forced exchange program which had Jason and Percy switch places for a year, Percy had starting acting a little differently. In that time, Percy had become Praetor, led the twelfth legion into battle and help organise camp Jupiter. It had left its mark on him, Percy had changed, he was more Roman. At first Annabeth had ignored the changes, then she had tried to reason that his behaviour was was always their but she had never noticed this before. 'Percy had always took on responsibilities like leading raids against Kronos' or 'Percy lead the camp in the battle of Manhattan, leading us in war now makes sense. Even if he is trying to turn us into a Greek legion'. Now though, Annabeth could not ignore the fact that Percy had changed dramatically since his time with the Romans. She new Percy well enough that him just abandoning people to their fate was just not his style.

Tears where beginning to form in her eyes when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey" Percy's voice came through the door. "I think we should talk". A few moments past as Annabeth considered what she should do. On the one hand she knew that talking made the most sense, on the other, she doubted she had the strength to go through a argument with Percy.

Percy breathed a deep sigh of relief as Annabeth opened her door. Annabeth how ever did not look amused. Not because she was not happy to see Percy, she could never be upset to see him. However Annabeth was slightly annoyed to find a lock pick set in her door.

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Ummm. Sorry, got a little impatient".

"Since when did you learn how to lock pick doors?"

"James did it, you know with the whole viking pillaging thing"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, wondering just how quick the son of Tyr was considering that he was nowhere to be seen.

Percy had a strange look on his face. He made a awkward cough into his fist. "So...uhhh, are you going to let me in"

Annabeths face was unreadable. For a few icy moments there was silence.

"Come in seaweed brain"

The two shared a small smile at the use of Percys old nickname. Percy sat himself on Annabeths bed as Annabeth decided to remain standing, her face quickly returning back to a unreadable look. There was more uncomfortable silence as both of the young demigods where unwilling to start what looked like a nasty argument.

"I'm still me" Percy said.

Annabeth was taken back. She had thought that Percy to be oblivious to what was bothering her. In hindsight she shouldn't that surprised, she had aways said that Percy was smarter than people gave him credit for.

"I know a lot has happened since camp Jupiter"

Annabeth let a small joyless laugh at what Percy said. A lot happened was a massive understatement. For one Ragnarök had happened, the world ended, and everyone that wasn't associated with the demigod world was now dead.

Annabeth looked Percy in the eye. Percy could she the emotional turmoil in her grey eyes.

"No Percy, your not the same, nothing is the same, nothing can be the same. Our world has died, and this world looks dangerous". Annabeth said, her tone sad but not distraught. She was sad but she had accepted her situation as it was.

"Don't you think thats a little pessimistic"

Annabeth look up at her boyfriend incredulous, "Percy, we just past a city full of slaves. How in the Hades are you thinking that everything is alright"

"You make it sound like our old world was a safe place for us?"

"But back then we had Camp Half blood, somewhere safe for us to live without worry"

"I recall some pretty dangerous times back at camp"

Annabeth scoffed, "Only because the Titans and Giants found away through the barrier."

"Which we won't have to worry about now, will we, only mortals from now on" Percy retorted.

"Mortals are dangerous Percy. Are you really prepared to kill someone"

There was another silence between the two. The question hung over Percys head like the sword of Damocles. At first Percy had wanted to say that it would not come to that but his demigod instincts were telling him otherwise. Sure the average demigod could handle a few mortals, If a twelve year old could demigod could kill a monster then a few mortal soldiers were probably not much of a threat to them. The though of actually ending the life of another human being was something that Percy was unsure he could do. He had killed monsters plenty of times but mortals was something else entirely.

Percy open his mouth to speak but a loud scream interrupted him. "That was Hazel" Annabeth said, already stepping out of her door. They raced down the corridor and up on the the top deck of the Argo II. Percy nearly tripped over James body, lying down with a arrow in his back. He reach down to check if the Nord was still breathing.

Percy let out a sigh of relief as he felt James pulse faintly beating against his fingers. Looking up Percy saw Frank curled on the deck in pain. His hand clutching a knife wound on his stomach which was still letting out blood.

The Carter siblings where fighting several of the attackers with their weapons. Carter was swinging his sword to deflect weapon strikes but without the magicians bags, He couldn't use his spells.

Jason was duelling with several attacks. The imperial gold blade stuck out lighting fast. The son of Jupiter looked like a he was surrounded by a gold blur as he parried oncoming attacks. Jason continued to fight on the defensive, his imperial gold being useless against mortals.

Percy realised that none of the weapons the demigods had could harm mortals and their friends with the most powerful abilities where all incapacitated. Still with know other choice, Percy drew Riptide and charged. ' _Looks like i'm gonna find out if I am ready to kill'_ he thought to himself.

 _The Arcadian Army is made up of several different formations. First are the Legions. The word legion comes from the Roman word for levy. Each legion is raised from one of the Leagues many provinces. The soldiers from legion to legion vary wildly from each other as they are armed, trained and fight differently from one another. One legion may be made up of pikemen, another will be all handgunners or archers. In times of war the legions are massed into field armies, combining the individual skills of each legion into a cohesive fighting force._

 _The Tagmata are the mounted units and they are even more varied compared the Legions. Some Tagmata are mounted horse crossbowmen where others make use of pegasus or elephants. Tagmata vary in size like that of the legions but are usually smaller than their infantry comrades._

 _Other divisions in the Army exist and have varying roles in times of war, there are dedicated field artillery units, logistics units, magic user formations and a intelligence corp. Many of these units are professional, many other are made up of only part time soldiers. All however are better trained compared to the average man at arms in Westerosi armies. However all these forces including the legions themselves are seen as inferior to the Palatina guard. More commonly known as the Paladins._

 _Paladins are often seen as the eastern version of a knight. This is not the case. While it is true that both knights and Paladins are train from a young age in the art of war, Paladins are all of a overall higher quality to a knight. Knights are trained and equipped by their families and as such, their quality may vary greatly. Paladins are made up of some of the best students from the Agoge and are all equipped with superior Arcadian made plate armour and Syracusan steel blades. Paladin formations come in various different forms. There are heavy infantry paladins and mounted Paladins. The famous griffon riding companions are a Paladin unit. Unlike the rest of the Arcadian army, the Paladins are not considered soldiers but as a warrior caste. Once one has earned the title of Paladin, they are always a Paladin._

 _-From, The Targaryen-Arcadia wars. When worlds clash. By Rohar of Bravvos._

* * *

And the Tyrant has returned. Sorry for leaving this story alone for so long but you know how it is with university and fan-fiction. I know better than to promise a date for the next chapter but I will say that I am not planning on abandoning this fic.

Expect the rating for this fic to go up to M. This is Game of Thrones so things are going to get dark for our heroes. Its also why I left this story on a cliff hanger.

Iron Tyrant out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A bloody introduction

 _House Heraclides are rivals and allies of the Perseides. Founded by Jason Grace and Piper McLean. The original Heraclides are credited for forming most of the political institutions that make up the Arcadian political system. Today the Heraclides are renowned for their skill as negotiators and diplomats, many times the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms have found themselves signing extremely unequal trade deals and wondering how they convinced to sign such a deal. As the house was a union of a Greek and a Roman, which made the house popular in the eyes of two of the major tribes of Arcadia. With two power bases from which to call support from, the house had a stable source of support that it used to great effect. The Heraclides ancestral seat of power is in the city of Olympia. A city that they moved to after the city of Persepolis proved too small for both the Perseides and the Heraclides._

 _While The Heraclides and the Perseides are seen as major rivals, relations between the two should not be considered as hostile as some of the major houses interactions seen in Westeros. In reality, the two houses are actually quite close and on numerous occasions have allied with each other to achieve a common goal. When the two houses unite, they are unchallenged and are quite capable of achieving anything._

 **AC 0**

Percy charged into the first pirate with all the strength he had. The raider was sent flying into the mast of the ship, the impact knocking him unconscious. Percy ducked under a clumsy sword swing the pirate's shipmate had swung at him. Percy grabbed the attacker sword arm with one hand and punched his opponents face with the other. The pirate stumbled back clutching his broken nose. Percy tried to press the attack but had to let go of the pirate as another came up and started swinging his own blade at the Demigod.

The distinctive 'shing' noise of Percy drawing Riptide was drowned out by the chaos of the battle. Percy felt the weight of the pen transform into a sword but instead of the familiar weight of his trusty sword, he felt something lighter.

Percy looked down to his sword arm to find that the familiar celestial bronze leaf shaped blade in his hand was missing. In place of the missing greek sword was a double edge silvery blade, four foot in length from pommel to tip.

There was barely enough time for Percy to register what had just happened. Blood sprayed across Percy's face. Percy was unprepared for the different balance and length of his new sword and his parry of the pirate's scimitar had gone further than he had expected. The sword was embedded in the neck of Percy's opponent. The pirate slumped over, his head only attached to the rest of his body by a few tendons. Percy could see the shock in the man's eyes which still twitched as his brain used up the last of the oxygen in his blood.

The gory sight shocked Percy out of his battle instincts. He had seen death before, he had seen gory deaths before but this was something else entirely. Percy had killed this man, it may have been in self defence and on accident but no healthy mind wakes up in the morning with a desire to end somebodies life. The fact that it was on accident probably made it worse since the act had caught him completely off guard. Maybe if he had had time to think and prepare himself he might have been able to compartmentalise killing someone but this had caught him completely off guard.

If it had not been for Leo's warning, Percy might not have noticed the man trying to skewer him. Percy swung his sword back to deal with the pirate with the broken nose. The blades locked and clashed. Another attack tried to flank and slash at him while Percy had his attention focused on one opponent. It may have worked against a less experienced warrior but not on this son of Poseidon. Percy was probably one of the best swordsmen the mythological world had ever seen, that said he was unused to using this new sword. It was longer than riptide and its weight was distributed differently, causing swings to go wide and throwing him off balance. Percy found himself back to when he was twelve years old, fighting Clarisse, barely holding his own. It wasn't as a one sided affair, years of experience and training had made Percy more capable at fighting than he was at twelve. That and the pirate did not seem used to his victims fighting back and was already beginning to tire.

Switching to a different tactic Percy saw his chance to end the fight. He began to lure the pirates near the ship side to get closer to the water. He ducked under a sluggish swing of a scimitar and side stepped another. Finding that using two hands on the blade gave him far greater control, Percy pointed the blade at a pirate causing him to step back to avoid impaling himself.

Seeing his opportunity to strike, Percy attempted to summon a burst of water to cast away the Pirate on the Argo II. To Percy shock, he felt nothing as he reached out to the river. The usual tugging sensation that he felt as he commanded the water did not happen. Instead, he felt like he was being restrained, that something was blocking his control of the water, like the river belonged to someone else.

A sword strike slashed Percy's arm. A sharp pain shot up his arm as the Pirates came in for another attack. The sword strike was deep, blood poured from his arm and he felt his strength in it leave. Percy's attempt to lure his opponents into a trap had backfired. He could have held his own before but he had been distracted by his failure to conjurer up the river water.

In the corner of Percy's eye, he noticed a group of pirates begin to surround Annabeth, swords and rope drawn. Annabeth managed to judo flip one before rolling gracefully out the way of a sword strike.

"Don't harm her, I bet the Lyseni whore houses will pay a lot for a girl like her" One of the pirates yelled to the others.

"Not before we try her out, am I right lads" Another said with a cruel laugh.

At that moment, Percy felt pure fury. In an instant what little restraint he had at attempting to disarm his opponent was gone. With new found strength in his sword arm, Percy stamped down has hard as he could on the pirate's knee until he heard a distinct cracking sound and saw the knee bend forward instead of back. As the pirate fell back in pain, Percy slotted his elbow into his friend's nose while having his sword curve in a wide swing which beheaded the first pirate.

The second pirate came at Percy in a wild charge which he countered by letting the pirate impale himself on the longsword. He saw the emotions and shock in the pirate's eyes has his life drifted out of them. Percy drew the sword back with a disgusting squelching noise as blood sprayed over the Argo II deck.

* * *

Leo frantically helped hazel pull Frank across the Argo II deck to safety as quickly as possible. Desperately trying to avoid the battle that raged around them, the two demigods fended off their attacks as best they could without weapons.

Hazel tried to use what little magic ability she had to confuse her opponents, while this world had no overall mist spell for her to manipulate her other skills in magic were still functional. Hazel forced the pirate's coin purses to burst open, making the pirates squabble amongst themselves to gain extra coin and not see the trio of demigods.

Leo for his part fended off the pirates by blasting fire at their general direction. The pirates held back as none wanted to pick a fight with someone who was literally on fire. Some of the pirates started to pray at the sight of Leo fiery hands. Others look in wonder at the demigod's power.

One pirate, however, didn't seem to seem to be afraid of Leo. In fact, the pirate seemed to be incapable of feeling fear. He had a wild look in his eyes as if he was feral, he certainly looked the part. His skin was covered with all sorts of ritualistic scars, one of the scars being what looked like a burning heart symbol on his chest.

The maniacal warrior not only charged through the flames but actively jumped into one of Leo's blasts. His skin melting away as he walked towards Leo screaming, not in pain but laughing out loud.

Leo froze in horror as the man marched forward burning alive. Immediately images of the workshop fire that killed his mother flooded back into his mind involuntarily.

The man raised his sword up to cleave Hazel when a large axe manifested itself in his face. The runes on the blade glowed and the axe flung back into the hand of its owner who moved between his friends and the pirates.

"Leo fire the damned ballistas, Hazel get Frank out of here... NOW!"

Hazel slung her arms underneath Franks armpits and heaved back as Frank held a bloody rag on his abdominal wound, stopping his blood from leaving him.

"Your arm". Hazel remarked, pointing out the arrow that was pointing out both ends of James shoulder.

"it's fine, I have another" James said as he snapped off the barbed arrow head with a pained grunt.

He swung his axe in a wide swing. A leg flew one way, a head rolled another way. James stumbled to the left as the pirates began to take him as a serious threat.

"Leo snap out of it" Hazel begged as the son of Hephaestus was still frozen at the sight of the burning man.

Leo blinked, his eyes once again coming back into focus as his mind took stock in the situation. The expressionless look on his face disappeared and a look of determination replaced it.

Leo ran toward the Argo II bridge and the weapons console that operated the ships vast arsenal. A pirate jumped in his way only for him to collapse with a large wound on his back.

Jason stood with a large two handed silvery white blade in his hands, instead of the short golden stabbing sword that Leo was used to. Under more relaxed circumstances, Leo would love to examine the blade but it would have to wait until another time.

Jason stood with five or seven pirate lying dead around him. Piper stood at his back using her charmspeak as best as she could, "stop, run away, you don't want to do this". A man would lung at her only to drop his sword, another would run, some would fall into a daze and at least one punched himself in the face.

Leo ran further forward. Three pirates were flung out into the river as the Fist of Horus hit them with the force of a thousand charging Colchis bulls. _'About time they used their magic'_ Leo thought to himself as the magicians over came the shock the attack and found enough time to cast their magic.

Leo reached the console. His fist slammed down hard onto the weapon systems console. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Leo barely had enough time to grab hold of a Archimedes sphere before he got flung across the ship bridge.

"You little shits. You better pray that the R'hllor priest have mercy on you or your gonna wish you could burn alive"

Leo frantically span one of the rings on the sphere causing the ship to rock violently. The pirate lost his footing which stopped his sword from skewering the demigod.

Using what little breathing room that he had, Leo frantically started pressing various buttons and nobs.

The pirate came back forcing Leo to step out the way. _'That's it, keeping moving...Just a little more to the right'._

For the first time since the river pirates arrived, Leo smiled. The pirate started to hesitate at the teenager's sudden burst in confidence. _'Gotcha'._

Suddenly a trap door opened up beneath the pirates feet. The man disappeared underneath the floor boards. Instead, a familiar contraption took his place as it rose out from the ship.

The pirate's hand jutted out of the mortars barrel. "You can use all the little tricks you want, its never going to stop me".

Leo looked the other way as his hand drifted over the fire button.

The mortar fired with a fantastic explosion. The man lodged within the cannon disappeared in a faint red mist. Moments later one of the river pirate ships that was boarding the Argo II was obliterated.

Everyone fighting on the deck stopped what they were doing, staring at what had been a ship and its crew.

The hull of the Argo II opened up several bay doors on either side of the ship, revealing multiple ballistas armed with bolts tipped with vials of green liquid.

* * *

A river fisherman rowed his small fisher boat carefully through the reeds. Oar in one hand, spear in another, be prepared to stab the large fish that had swam too close to his boat.

He raised his spear in preparation for his kill. His attack was interrupted when the horizon to the north turned bright green. A great cloud of green rapidly expanded outward with streaks of flame bursting out on all directions.

A loud splash came from behind him. The fisherman turned to see even more splashes in the water. It was like rain but larger. Much to the fisherman's delight one of the projectiles landed on his boat, it was a fish.

All around him, dead half cooked fish landed all around him from the sky. The fisherman landed on his knees with joy and started praying to the river in thanks. Curiously ignoring the various burnt river pirate body parts that also fell from the sky.

* * *

What few pirates still alive on the Argo II dived into the river in fear. Jason wiped a mix of sweat and blood from his brow. His sword weighed heavy in his hand, it had changed in the middle of the battle which had nearly cost him. He had first flipped his coin and it had turned into his trusty gladius but when he tried to turn it into a spear it had turned into a long sword, it had nearly cut his fingers off if he hadn't reacted in time.

If it were not for Piper and her charmspeak, he would be probably be dead right now. The girl in question placed a comforting hand on his back. In a instant he relaxed, letting his battle instincts switch off.

"alright, we're going to have to pull it out" said Carter has he prepared a healing spell for James shoulder.

"Okay", James said as he nonchalantly pulled the remaining part of the arrow out of him.

"What are you doing. Are you mad!"

"probably" James replied in a pained groan, "Just hurry up".

Carter applied the healing spell just as his sister Sadie was doing to Franks abdominal wound, Hazel never leaving his side.

Annabeth looked around, he gaze staring like it was trying to catalogue everything on deck and identify any anomalies. Jason could instantly see when Annabeth had realised something was wrong when the look on her face changed from serious to fear.

"Wheres Percy?"

* * *

Reyna let the sea breeze flow over her. Romans never liked the sea but in that moment, she couldn't understand why. After the hellish few months stuck on what was left of that hellscape they called the world, the sea breeze wonderful.

She looked over the horizon to watch the fleet. It was a very strange assortment of various different ships of all shapes and sizes. Triremes, longships, solar barges, knarrs, and dromons. Amongst those normal ships where giant wooden ships that made the rest of the fleet look tiny in comparison. The biggest of them, the Syracusia, dwarfed even the Romans Nemi ships.

 _'And the Greeks think we're the show offs'_ Reyna thought with a chuckle.

It had been only a few days ago when the fleet has set sail, following what had been deemed the 'straight road' allowing the fleet to leave their world behind in search of a new one, using the stars to navigate. The journey would be shorter than what the scout crew of the Argo II had gone through now that they had the start charts to aid in navigation.

"I've seen fleets at sea before but this is something else entirely. I don't think I'll ever get used to this" a voice said behind her.

Reyna turned to see one of the Norse demigods, one of their leaders in particular. Emily Miller. The two women had managed to a good working relationship which was impressive considering how the Romans had first met their northern kin.

Emily was a near perfect image of a Viking shieldmaiden. Long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic frame and a round face sporting high cheekbones. The only thing that was missing was the traditional Norse clothing, instead, Emily was wearing sports kit with a blue shirt from her camp.

The Nord lent on the railing next to Reyna looking out to the horizon. It was Reyna's turn to speak.

"Its been too long since I've seen a sky which was blue."

"I dunno, the nuclear ash filled atmosphere had it own unique charm to it I think"

Reyna looked incredulously at Emily, who in turn tried to look as serious as possible (and failing). The two share a short laugh before returning their gaze back outwards.

"We've catalogued what food we could scavenge from the city ruins but it's not much. Without the Cornucopia, we just can't restore all our stores to feed all of the thousands on board." Emily said in a far more serious tone.

Reyna let down her head in a sigh. The logistics of migrating an entire people was just as bad as fighting a world war. At least she didn't have to do it alone. They had learnt from their mistakes from the last war, they had united with all the other corners of the mythological world and for the first time in their shared history, found a way to work together.

The same could not be said for the mortal world. Mortal conflicts mirrored that of the demigods, this time had been no exception. During a particularly brutal fight between Titans and the Gods, the mist had seen fit to cover the whole fight up in what the mortals saw as a nuclear blast. Obviously, everyone freaked out and next thing the demigods knew, the world was engulfed in nuclear war.

"How much food do we have left".

"A month and a half, twice that if we start rationing and use the agricultural supplies"

"Absolutely not. We will need those supplies to start again" the roman said in finality. Emily nodded in partial agreement.

"I know, but if it comes to that," she said

"It won't"

"You're putting too much faith in the Gods, you know how unhelpful they can be"

Reyna turned back to cast a look towards where the fleet was traveling away from in quiet contemplation

"We are the last hope for everything, even them. If nothing else, if something does go wrong, no amount of planning will save us".

* * *

The cult of the Mother Rhoyne was originally worshipped by the ancient Rhoynar peoples. When their civilisation was destroyed by the Valyrian Freehold, worship of the religion died out.

Until in 0 AC when a lone fisherman returned to his village with a bounty so massive that he had to make several journeys to haul it back and that it fed it his entire village for a year. He told of a great green bright light of into the distance and fish miraculously raining from the heavens. Obviously, it was a sign that the river was a merciful and benevolent deity that desired to be worshipped again. From that day on, the cult of the Mother Rhoyne had a renewal in members, all headed by that fisherman turned prophet.

To this day, the worship of Mother Rhoyne is still practised by the remaining Essori people who live in scattered reservations dictated by the Arcadians.

- _On the Gods of the old world, 8_ _th_ _edition, 118 AC, Alexandria, Arcadia_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter, despite the constant rewrites I had to do. I hope that all of you will enjoy reading it. As you can probably tell, this is a whole lot darker than the previous chapters. This is Game of Thrones so don't expect a fairy tale. It is because of this chapter that I have jumped up the rating of this Fanfic.

Now before you go and say it, Percy was used to fighting with a one handed short sword called a Xiphos which weighed five pounds. Now he has a two handed longsword with traditionally weigh at around 3-4 pounds. It going to require a very different style of sword fighting that his old blade. Just because he is a experienced swordsman doesn't mean he knows how to use every type of sword. It would be like saying that "You know boxing so Karate should be easy for you".

Other than that i'm going to say that again I hope you enjoy this new chapter and wait out for the next one, all will your questions about what just happened will be expained in it... Mostly.


End file.
